Up, Up, and Away
by HolyHephaestus
Summary: This is a FanFiction between Leo Valdez and my own character. It takes place one year after The Last Olympian, but Piper and Leo are there because they're awesome. everyone's a little OOC and I've messed around with the ages to make the story work! enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hated it.  
I had been stuck in the Hermes cabin at Camp Half-blood for 13 weeks, because my stupid father was too lazy to claim me.

I should tell you who I am first- Zoe James, 17 years old, undetermined. I've always been a New-Yorker, one of those people who gets a stare, not because I'm emo or wear massive feathery costumes, but because I walked around the streets in my yellow 'smile, the sun's shining' fringed top, tye-dye shorts, my favorite floral denim waistcoat and one of those hippie floral headbands, and that's 'toned down' for me. I love anything bright and colorful, and I guess you could say I'm a happy, friendly person.  
When I got to camp-half blood, escorted by a satyr called 'jimmy' we had to fight a lot of monsters, and the first thing Chiron said to me when I arrived was that I was probably Apollo's child. But there I was, 13 weeks on and still not claimed.

I guess I am always been irritated by stupid people, and twin 17-year old pranksters (Conner and travis) really took the biscuit. I don't mind the orange camp-shirts, and I could wear them with my 'tattooed' jeans, but living in that was nightmarish. Eating with them, doing camp activities with them, it was horrible. When I can take no more, I often went and sat in the woods alone. I lost track of the time and my best friend at camp, Piper-a daughter of Aphrodite (a nice one, not like Drew) found me and took me to dinner. I often got jealous of Piper, not just because of her charm speak, but because of her friendship with the guy I had fallen head-over-heels in love with since I disintegrated a hell hound and jumped over the camp borders.

Leo Valdez.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Does Leo have a girlfriend? I pondered on my way into the woods. I sat there by the creek for a half hour now, and didn't stop thinking about him. His twinkling eyes, the thought of running my hands through that gorgeously curly hair...  
"ZOE!"  
"What the...why am I so wet?" I gasped, brought out of the thoughts about Leo.  
Our usual gang was standing there, Percy (obviously the cause of my wetness), Annabeth, Nico and Piper (who had started going out much to everybody's surprise) and Leo. Laughing as per usual. I acted hurt and pretended to cry before standing up and grim acing at my now-soaking clothes. "A little less water next time percy!" I snapped at him. "Well that didn't bring you out of your trance. How deep do you go into those daydreams?" I blushed as Leo scooted over. "I'll dry you if you want. Not in a dirty way.. like, I'll warm you up..not like...you know what I mean" he held both my shoulders and closed his eyes. I immediately felt a warm bust flow though my skin and tingle my toes. I looked down and sure enough, I was dry. "Umm...thanks Leo" I stammered. "ONE DRY BURRITO!" He randomly shouted and danced over to Percy and Annabeth and started annoying them, leaving me awkwardly with a hand-in-hand Nico and Piper. You can call me Zoe-third wheel if you want.

At dinner, I guess I looked pretty miserable from being stuck at the Hermes table, so when Chiron trotted over he bent down and whispered to me 'maybe Apollo...your father will claim you tonight at the campfire'. I was irritated that everybody assumed I was a daughter of Apollo, I mean, I probably was, but that was no reason to just assume that!

*at the campfire* ~time travel music~

After everybody had finished shouting out the words to 'my grandmothers a minotaur', chiron stomped his front hoof 3 times and we all shut up.  
"Now, heroes, we have something important to discuss."  
Mr D sighed in boredom, no surprise there.  
"An army of assorted monsters has been sighted about a months distance away by Nico. Please don't panic. We know its not Kronos again, it seems just like an assortment of monsters with no leader, coming together to umm..try and kill us all. It seems there are not many of these monsters, about 4 of them to each of you, which I know some of you" we all looked at percy "are more than capable of. I think all we need to do is be prepared, try to stay as a team-that means no pranks please-and our game of capture-the-flag tomorrow is cancelled. Very sorry heroes, but we must be ready for this in case they come sooner than expected".

The campers stared at Chiron, outraged at the loss of their game, and startled with the sudden information about this new battle, only one year after defeating Kronos...and Luke.

Then there was a sudden burst of white light, and everyone turned around and stared at me, then gasped. I instantly knew what had happened, I'd been claimed, but by who? I tentatively looked up, expecting to see a bow and arrow, and saw...a skull.

Chiron bowed low, and everyone (with the exception of Mr D) bowed low.  
"All hail Zoe James, daughter of Hades, Lord of death, the underworld and of precious metals"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"All hail Zoe James, daughter of Hades, Lord of death, the underworld and of precious metals"

I wanted the ground to swallow me up into Tartarus. .

No. No way. There was no blooming way that I, Zoe James was the daughter of the moodiest god. And there was no freaking was I was Nico's sister.

I guess this internal row was in my head, and that the hysterical laughing was real, as everyone stared at me like I was crazy. To be honest, I agreed at that point.

Chiron finally spoke above the hushed whispers "Maddy, please help Zoe get her bags from Hermes cabin, and take her to cabin 13". Maddy was my friend from the Hypnos cabin and had been one of the first to welcome me to camp Half-Blood. She took me by the elbow (wisely knowing I was too shocked to move otherwise) and pulled me through the staring campers. I vaguely noticed Nico following us. I only kept thinking about how this was possible.

I collected my bags from the messy, overcrowded room, and managed to find my way to cabin 13. It was completly made of black wood, with diamonds and other gemstones scattered around over the roof. The torches outside held greek fire-spooky green flames and the whole place seemed not to fit, it had a bad aura.

Maddy came inside with Nico and I and did a double take. It was so different. There were clean white walls and a pale wooden floor. There was some shelves, filled with books and weapons. there were 3 bunk beds, with black duvets and pillows, and the torches around the room held normal flames. It didn't look creepy at all, I had been expecting dark, skeletons and a river of blood etc. Nico started laughing at our reactions, and we both blushed dark red. I didn't think I still had the ability to speak, let alone laugh like Maddy and Nico.

Maddy left later on, after helping me unpack, and nico had just stared at me the entire time, which had really started creeping me out.

"Do you ever get lonely here?" I found myself asking. I knew about his sister Bianca, and found it sad looking at the pictures on the wall, even though I had never met her myself.  
"Yeah, I guess, hopefully not anymore now I have a baby sister..." I scowled at him, being only one year younger.

"Now that we're related..." Nico began as I raised an eyebrow. "Do you fancy Leo?" I blushed crimson immediatly, not wanteing to have this conversation, right now, with my BROTHER. "Umm Nico, we've always been related we just didn't know it. And I don't fancy Leo, he's..he's..crazy! No!"  
Nico started laughing, he obviously didn't believe my little lie.  
"Hahahaha! Yeah right, everyone knows, apart from Leo! I have no idea how he doesn't realise, you make it way too clear, and anyway, it sounds weird but you look good together!" He laughed at himself sounding like a girl, as I buried my head into a black sheet and groaned in embaressment.  
"Go away"  
"Hahahaha! So its true!"

I was dreaming about my first day, on repeat when everything went all fuzzy and dark. My vision went brighter and I saw a dark and dingy room, skeletal warriors at the doors.  
A man was seated on a dark metal throne, and he was staring at me.  
"Da...Dad?" I didn't know how to greet this man.  
"Zoe. My daughter. You will do me proud I see this. How are you finding your new cabin?" This man had popped out of the blue, claimed me and asked about mt new cabin? I couldn't believe it.  
"You are right of course Zoe, that is not the reason I have called you here. I trust you know your half-brother Nico is powerful?"  
"I've seen him get those skeleton thingys out of the way...why?"  
"You, you Zoe are far more powerful than he. You have the ability to... Completely destroy one with one look, or to bring one to life with another. You can pull metals and gemstones from the ground in one motion, you can curse one to eteral damnation, or eternal bliss. That is why I had to ignore you for so long. My brothers would, and probably do, think you were my creation to overthrowing them. That is not true. I...care...about you Zoe. I refuse to let you be my pawn. I wanted to leave you unnoticed, but with the upcoming battle, you may be helpful to your friends."  
The vision blurred and I felt myself waking up.  
"And Zoe? Your mother was a brave woman. She is in the best place she could go to-"  
I woke up


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Zoe? Are you ok?" Chiron peered down at me in my bunk bed. I rubbed my bleary eyes and noticed that Maddy was there, as well as Nico.  
"I don't know, I feel all cold and shaky why is everybody...here?"  
Chiron nodded at Maddy, who turned and faced me.  
"Well, as a child of Hypnos, I was thinking about you settling in before I went to sleep, and I sort of...connected into your dream. I ran and got Chiron when your father started speaking about your powers, and we came here as quickly as possible." She handed me a glass of nectar, and I sipped it, allowing the taste of buttery cookies sooth my throat. "We came in, and Nico was about to fetch Chiron himself...Zoe...you were speaking your dream, but your fathers voice came out of your mouth when he was speaking to you, it was horrible, and terrifying Zoe, and we didn't know what to do!"

My eyes must have been bulging with shock.  
"You heard..."  
"Everything." Chiron spoke. "It is clear you are a very powerful demigod, and that you must be trained extremely well. If these monsters got hold of you... Zeus knows what they would do with you. They'd make you into a weapon!"  
I gasped and whimpered, not sounding powerful at all.  
Maddy started telling me about how the dream speak wouldn't happen again (probably) as she was a daughter of the god of sleep himself. As she patted my arm to sooth me, I yawned. She drew back her hand in apology, as I closed my eyes.

Walking to the Pavilion with Nico at seven was the scariest thing I had ever done. Everyone stared at me, and I suddenly felt conscious that I had none of my usual smiley accessories, which everyone would probably translate as me wanting to be more 'daughter of death' like. I heard people whisper as we made our way to the Hades table.  
"Its weird, happy Zoe is Hades' daughter!"  
"Why is she a child of hades? Freak!"  
Occasionally some of my friends would smile at me reassuringly, Percy especially, but Leo...he didn't even turn and look at me.  
It hurt more than the whispers.  
I asked my new brother about his swords, why he used one for practice and another for fighting. Apparently Stygien Iron is not something you want a friend to get touched by.  
"Nico..."  
"Yes Zoe?"  
"Can I have a stygien iron sword too? Just for the battle like you said yours was for, and you know you said it is better for us than celestial bronze or imperial gold...?"  
"Well... Alright. We'll forge one today, its fine for you to touch, and we can practice today, yeah?"  
"Sure! Thanks bro!"  
"Don't call me that."  
The forges where hot and cloggy, and there were only the Hephastus cabin were working. Nico sat me down in the corner and asked me to think about pulling a lump of stygien iron out of the ground.  
"I can't do that!"  
"Just concentrate on it, then when you're ready think about pulling it out of the ground."  
After twelve attempts, I pulled a lump of metal about the size of a baking tray, but thicker out of the forge floor. The effort sent me sprawling across the forges, knocking a few surprised Hephastus campers out of the way, having not noticed us in the shadows. I lay there for a while, panting, as the campers gingerly made their way towards me, Nico having been there at once. I felt a pair of strong arms with weathered hands pull me up into a leaning position, and heard a familiar voice call for Ambrosia.  
I was sitting in Leo Valdez's lap, almost passed out from bringing a lump of metal out of the ground.  
I would never live this down.  
I swear I blushed as deep as blood. That was so embarrassing. Horrible. As I nibbled on a square of ambrosia, Nico and Leo were discussing the best possible swords for me, Nico throwing me knowing looks every so often, and Leo looking at me worridly. They finished their conversation, and Leo laughed.  
"Just call me if you need me and my awesome super powers Death Boy!"  
"Maybe...maybe not. Now scoot Repair Lad!"  
"FLAME ON" Leo yelled as he ran towards the other Hephastus campers who were shaking their heads at their head counceller as he knocked over all sorts of metal knick knacks and gizmos.

"I have no idea what you see in him. I swear he acts like a five-year old in a sweet shop half the time!"  
"NICO. I DO NOT LIKE LEO VALDEZ IN THAT WAY!"  
Nico smirked. He could see through me as if I was one of his ghosts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Leo! We might need to borrow some automons please!"  
"No it has to be vaguely alive"  
"Use a dummy"  
"Leo!"  
"Nico!"  
This conversation went on for about 6 minuets before Leo gave in a gave us 4 human shaped automons.  
"Nico... I don't think I want to kill anyone!"  
"You won't, but monsters you will want to kill!"  
Nico was trying to get me to 'kill' a dummy on the spot using my mind as Hades said I would be able to do.  
So far, not much luck.  
I had snapped off a few 'limbs' and almost killed Nico a few times, but I hadn't managed to 'kill' them yet. We had been practising for over 2 hours now, and I was becoming more and more tired with each attempt. A small crowd had gathered, waiting for me to unleash my 'deathly powers' as Maddy liked to call them. I was hot, sweaty, embarrassed and tired, and not in the mood for Nico shouting "again" every 15 seconds. It wasn't fun, but it was better than the Hermes cabin, that's for sure.

As Nico shouted "again!" For the 4 millionth time, I snapped. I saw red and screamed at him.  
"NICO! GIVE ME A BREAK OKAY! I. CAN'T. DO THIS! DO YOU WANT ME TO COMPLETLY PASS OUT?"  
And the ground shook, knocking everyone over. Nico looked proud of himself, the campers looked worried, I was tired and confused, as a crack appeared in the ground about 10 meters long, and 5 skeletons leapt out and began growing flesh and a slightly transparent skin. They bowed to me and the to nico and began walking over to the campers, swords in their hands.  
"STOP!" Nico yelled but they kept advancing. "Zoe, it has to be you who tells them!"  
"GO BACK. I...didn't mean to summon you...sorry? Just don't kill my friends and..go back to the Underworld...please? Umm..thank you?."  
And they turned to me, bowed and jumped back into the hole, which promptly sealed itself.  
I was shaken, the campers were shaken, Nico was laughing. I glared at him, and he gave me an apologetic look.  
"Pushing you was the only way to get you to use your powers!"  
"So you decided to endanger the WHOLE CAMP by getting me ANGRY? You selfish bastard Nico di Angelo." And I stormed into the woods. "Don't follow me Nico, I want to be ALONE. And if you want to me to not be on my own, I suggest you send Piper or Annabeth. Just go Nico."

I sat in one of my favourite trees, a long weeping willow by the creek, trying to get my head around everything that had happened over the last few days: I had been claimed as one of the Big Three's children, four years after the 'deadline' percy had asked for, I had all these new powers that I didn't know how to use, I had snapped at my friends after nearly killing them... I almost wanted to go back to the Hermes cabin and put up with the PickPockets and practical jokes every five seconds.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I felt calm and peaceful after a while, I love the willow trees, their spindly branches enclosing me into my own world.  
It was dark when I heard the voice calling my name, I didn't recognise it as Maddy, Pipers or Annabeths, but it was defiantly female. I guessed that Chiron had sent one of the other campers, maybe Clarisse, to find me.

I guessed wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Looking back, I should've known. The voice was way too high pitched to be truly a girls voice, it even sounded fake as I shouted "in the willow tree".  
Then I felt the hand on my shoulder and the pain in my head from the efforts of trying stopped.

Not recognising the voice, I turned around and nearly fell over when I saw who was standing behind me.  
Leo.  
I had been about to scream, but I only managed a choke.  
"Why aren't you Maddy or Piper or Annabeth? Why did they send YOU?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but I must have' as he looked almost offended, but then he laughed.  
"Chiron sent us all out looking for you, you weren't in the usual place and he was worried because you're 'so powerful'. Too be honest Death girl, okay don't glare at me, ZOE, you powers scare me. Like, you could turn me into Leo-no-more right now on the spot! Well...with practice seeing as you nearly killed us all earlier, and its dark now, you pretty much need me to light your way into camp with my mystical fire powers, I'm like a Leo-torch! So up you get Dea...Zoe!"  
I stared at him. That was an awfully long paragraph for someone with ADHD and kinda crazy at the same time. I got up and he lit a fireball in his hand. Moving outside of the protective willow branches, I realised how cold it was, Leo was wearing a jumper and I still had my camp T-shirt on.  
"Oh! Here...um take my jumper!" Leo practically ripped it off, and shoved it into my hands, turning his fireball off for a minute, letting it all get dark.  
The jumper was bright orange and said 'FLAME ON' and had been made for Leo by one of the Demeter campers for Christmas apparently.  
I pulled it on, and though it was too big for me, it was warm, and smelt like Leo, oil, burning and peppers.  
I liked that smell.

We walked into camp 20 minuets later, me laughing my head off at some of Leo's ridicules jokes (my favourite being 'why did the minotaur buy an old car? To see if the steering was beef jerky!') And a lot of worried friends rushing over to us.  
Through all the hugs and explanations, I noticed Nico drag Leo behind one of the cabins. I slipped into the shadows, the only trick I had been able to master today, and listened in to their conversation.

"Stay away from my sister Valdez."  
"What do you mean? We're just friends mate calm do-"  
"JUST FRIENDS, HA! I know she likes you, and I saw the way you were putting your arm around Zoe, and giving her your jumper to wear? How romantic!"  
"Nico, she was cold, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me anyway. If she did though, why would it be a problem? I mean no woman can resist the Leo charm-"  
Nico shoved Leo up against the wall of the Apollo cabin, angry.  
"Don't you DARE make jokes like that Valdez. She's my SISTER. But I guess you're too thick to realise that aren't you?"  
"Actually I did know that, but Nico seriously, if your angry about me being friends with her-JUST friends-i'll leave her alone. Kapish?"  
He broke my heart with every word.  
Nico took out his steigen iron sword.  
"You know what this sword does Valdez? It destroys you with one touch. It will suck your essence into this sword, no evidence, and you will go straight to my father, the hard way. Do you want to feel it Valdez?"  
Leo gulped against the cabin wall where Nico was still pinning him against it.  
"I thought not. Oh, and as a second thought, stay away from my girlfriend too.' And he melted into the shadows leaving Leo (and sort of me) alone.  
Leo rubbed his neck looking shaken and pale, which was unusual for his olive skin, and took a few deep breaths, just as I was about to reveal myself, he walked swiftly towards his own cabin, leaving a very angry Zoe, out for Nico's blood. I stormed towards cabin 13. That was the final straw.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That was IT. I stomped towards cabin 13 not caring who was in my way and when Chiron asked if I was fine, I turned red and spat out "just need a talk with my BROTHER" as if it was the most horrible word in the English language. He moved out of my way before I could push him and I stormed into my cabin, my vision clouded with red anger.

"NICO DI ANGELO!"  
I flung open the heavy wooden door, and stopped. Piper and Nico were embracing, but I was in no mood to see my brother happy. I began to yell at him but then Piper sort of collapsed in Nico's arms, much to his surprise.  
Nico laid Piper on the black furry rug in the centre of our cabin, and the campers who had been hovering began to drift into the cabin, surprised at the decor at first, then worried about Piper.  
Nico laid his ear over her mouth, then groped for her wrist, feeling for a pulse. He turned to me, tears in his eyes, much to my surprise.

"You did this" he screamed at me. "You killed her"

"I was aiming for you BROTHER, not my fault she got in the way" I sneered, still angry from his 'conversation' with Leo, who was one of the campers in our cabin, as Piper was one of his closest friends.  
"So NOW you decide to use your powers? Clever Zoe, real clever. You've killed her, I can sense it and don't try and pretend you can't either. I sensed you in the shadows earlier, that's no reason to kill someone." The tears overfilled my eyes and I turned to run out of the cabin.

"That's right, run. That's all you ever do, isn't it? Run away from the problems you've caused."

I turned, the tears having washed away all traces of the red mist and I knelt next to Pipers body, allowing the tears to overflow and stream down my cheeks. "You're right, I'm so sorry Nico, this is no time for rivalry, I shouldn't have done that, oh gods I feel so bad." I succumbed to the sorrow building up inside me, and Nico pulled me in for a hug and we sat there, children of the Lord of Death, in grief over the loss of a friend, it was horribly ironic.

Then Maddy had an idea.  
"Zoe, you know you can...well...kill on the spot, do you remember your father saying you can do the opposite too?"  
"I had forgotten Mads, but I have no idea how to use it!"  
"Well, my father sort of spoke to me last night"  
All eyes were now on Maddy.  
"And he said that I can...control people through their subconscious mind, becoming a puppeteer to their powers and abilities. I could try it out on you. I already sort of practised on Travis Stoll earlier..."  
She muttered, red in the face.

I looked to Nico, and then at Percy who I also saw as a brother. They nodded.

Maddy sat me down cross-legged next to Piper, after clearing out everybody from our cabin, though a few were waiting outside. Nico was also in the corner watching us.  
I placed both my hands over Pipers body, and closed my eyes., breathing deeply to give myself calm. I could feel Maddy's eyes boring into me with that forest green stare, and I could hear her muttering prayers to her father, Hypnos.  
A tingling sensation burst from my toes, and spread until it reached my finger-tips. My legs had a mind of their own, and stood up, before pointing my fingers and what I guessed was Piper. The energy burst out my fingers at rocket speed.

My eyes snapped open at the coughing, and I saw Piper lying on the ground, weak, but defiantly alive.  
I had cured her.

As Piper and Nico embraced (after I had apologised to Piper) I spun around and found Maddy looking VERY pleased with herself.  
"Thanks Mads, I don't know how to thank you!"  
"Its nothing, and using that power should become easier now that you have done it before."

Piper was taken to the Big House and I walked to Thalias pine tree. It was strange to think that this had once been the terrifying Hunter. I was looking out into the Mortal world, when I heard a scream.

A blood-curdling scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The scream came from a girl of about my age, she was wearing ripped jeans and a 'rolling stones' hoodie, along with some army boots, and her long wavy blonde hair swung around her shoulders as she tried to run. Grover was pointing her where to run, and as I stood their, frozen, I noticed Percy and Nico run out with their weapons and look around for the monster. I caught a glimpse of something big and...pink...in the woods behind Percy and Nico, getting closer and closer...  
"BEHIND YOU PERCY!" I screamed. My brothers, one by blood and one by friendship spun around on their heels, ready to fight.  
I was an awful fighter, but Percy and Nico were very skilled and as children of the Big Three, they had some awesome extra abilities.  
The girl was inside the borders, and Will Solace and some of the other Apollo campers were giving her a quick medical check, and some Ambrosia.

The monster finally came out of the bushes with a massive roar, and I finally saw why this monster was pink.  
It was made of fluffy candy floss.  
Percy started laughing, letting his guard down, and the monster held out one massive human-like arm. Sugar flew out of the hand, and spun around Percy and Nico until they were coated in sticky spun sugar. They were stuck.

Clarisse went over the borders, and tried to drag them back to camp, but the candy floss grew over her slowly,spiralling up her arm and then over the rest of the body, but also sticking her there so she couldn't escape. Soon Clarisse, Percy and Nico were part of a massive candy floss sculpture, with the monster standing behind.

It was human in shape, but larger and rounder. It had two massive red eyes in the midst of the whirling candy floss, and no matter how ridiculous the appearance, it was obviously dangerous, especially as you couldn't touch it.

You can't touch it...  
That gave me an idea...

I ran out from the borders, willing myself to get angry, just in time to see Maddy calling out to the monster "sleep!"  
I froze and covered my ears, not wanting to fall prey to Maddys sleep powers which she had for ages, whereas he controlling powers were newer.  
The monster collapsed on the ground near the pine tree, letting out clouds of pink sugar as it snored. I saw Leo creep up on the monster, and sending a continuous streak of fire blazing into the monster, who started melting into a pink gooey puddle of Zeus knows what.  
The puddle burst into a cloud of dust, which was whisked away by the wind. We then turned out attention on Clarisse, Percy and Nico.  
"Well I can't melt the candy floss" Leo said. "It'd burn them, the amout of fire I used for Candy Man was enough to kill a dragon. Plus, I feel a little woozy so I'm going to sit down here now.." And he promtly collapsed. I ran over to him, not wanting him to be hurt, but he smiled up weakly, obviously just tired.  
I sat down next to him, absently running my hands through his curly dark hair. It felt like silk, and yet I was focused on how the campers were planning to get Clarisse, Nico and Percy out.

"Water" everyone turned to look at the new girl who had come. "Wash it away with water. When it touched me before I bathed in water when I thought I jad lost it, and it went away."

"Its a shame Percy's stuck in there then isn't it" Annabeth said sarcastically, before sitting down next to Leo and I, and bursting into tears.  
I put my arm around her shoulders (the one that wasn't busy caressing Leo's hair) and tried to soothe her.

The girl pulled out a water bottle out of the Tescos bag she was carrying, and splashed a little over the candy floss that now resembled the campers. The candy floss immediatly disintigrated and 3 very confused campers stumbled out of the dust.

Annabeth flung herself into Percy's arms while Clarisse went over to the rest of the Ares cabin, and Nico and I smiled at each other (I had removed my hand from Leos hair to prevent him from meeting Nicos sword).  
While the Aphrodite cabin gossiped about how the monsters red eye "totally clashed with pink fluff", the rest of us turned to the blonde girl, who now had an owl sitting over her hair, much to her suprise.

"you're a daughter of Athena, you're my sister!" Annabeth stuttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I could tell this girl was pretty freaked out, and I felt sorry for her, as well as jealousy about how quickly she had been claimed.  
I took her by the arm and led her to Chiron to explain to her about being a demigod and all things magical.

40 minuets later she came out of the Big House a little brighter, which surprised me as she seemed to take the knowledge of what she was a lot better than I had!  
"Sorry, I forgot to ask your name before! I know that you are a daughter of Athena, as the Owl claimed you, and I am Zoe James, a daughter of Hades. The two boys who tried to rescue you where Percy, a son of Posiden, and my brother Nico, a son of Hades as well."  
"I'm Louisa Robinson, yeah Chiron explained about the gods but I already knew... My dad is Daniel Robinson, he invented the Anti-polluting Electricity Power Station, but Athena told him who she was. He told me that, and we already sort of knew. Chiron said that made my smell stronger?"  
I nodded, I could tell that this happy, bubbly girl was going to be a good friend of mine.

As we walked around camp, I showed Louisa all the different places, such as the climbing wall and canoe lake, and eventually her cabin where Annabeth showed her all her new brothers and sisters.

I walked alone, aimlessly, and sat down under a tree. Recalling on the days events, and not knowing what would happen next. It seemed to me like this stupid upcoming battle had turned everything upside down for me, and I had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Hey Death girl"  
"Fire Boy". I knew who it was without even turning.  
"So I guess I beat you to destroying Mr Candy Man" I rolled my eyes. Only Leo could come up with those ridiculous names. "And so I came to cheer you up. You looked pretty upset earlier, when you..well..killed Pipes"  
I glared at him for bringing that up, today was something I just wanted to forget, everyone was going to think I was some unpredicatble daughter of Hades, not friendly Zoe James.  
"I guess..today has been pretty dang rubbish, aside from meeting Louisa-"  
"Ahh yes, Wise Girl Two...maybe I'll call her Phillipa"  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely inturupted, I heard you and Nico earlier..." I trailed off, feeling the mood dampen.  
"Oh yeah." He took his arm from over my shoulders, and I felt like crying from all that had happened this week.  
"He probably wouldn't like me sitting out here with you, but you're a good friend Death Girl-"  
"ZOE"  
"Yeah whatever, you're a good friend, and I don't want your brother to come between that."  
"Amen brother, well not brother but yeah, amen to that."  
"Umm...Zoe?"  
"Yes Leo."  
"Did Nico mean it when he said you liked me or was he just being paranoid?"

I had no idea how to answer. My blush was probably giving away how I felt about him and he laughed nervously. I didn't know whether that was a good or a bad sign.

"How long Death Girl?"  
"Since I came Flame Boy" I said, probably as red as I could ever get.

He leaned in.  
I leaned in.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I didn't know how to do authors notes before, and this is my first fanfiction! So yeah, I didn't do a disclaimer but unfortunatly, I do NOT own PJO or HoO *sniffles*. On with the story!

Leo's hand snaked around the back of my head, bringing me closer and closer until..  
"Ahem!"  
We leapt apart like lightning had struck us and Nico was leaning on the next tree to us.  
I blushed crimson, and Leo did the same, though I couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed than me. I doubted it. This was my BROTHER.

"How long have you been there Nico?" I asked him cautiously.  
He smirked, making me angry. "I said, HOW LONG!"  
"Long enough little sister. And Valdez, I thought we spoke about this. Get out of my sight. NOW!"  
Leo shot me an apologetic look and sunk into the woods as Nico looked at me in disgust.

"I thought you heard what I said to him before when you where in the shadows. You make me sick Zoe and-"  
"No Nico, you make me sick. If you hadn't found out I was your sister you'd be cool with me and Leo, and he hasn't done anything wrong, I was feeling crap from this week and he was cheering me up. NOTHING more. Okay, so we nearly kissed. But YOU stopped that! He hasn't even asked me out okay?" I shouted at him, tears running down my face from the pain that Nico was causing to me.  
"NO!" Nico practically screamed. "That's not okay! You're my sister, my baby sister and I'm not letting him hurt you. You said he hasn't asked you out, that's why I'm worried about you. If he kisses you then leaves you, you'll be all screwed up, and you'll come to me for help. ME! I'll have to clear up his mess, as usual...I'll just have to clear it all up."

"Nico...what do you mean 'as usual'? And I wouldn't come to you, I'd go to Piper or Annabeth, or Maddy, or even Louisa!"  
"Zoe...the last girl Leo liked-"  
"You think he likes me! Sorry I'll shut up now..." I blushed at my interruption, but Nico shook his head and laughed nervously.  
"The last girl he liked wasn't from here, and he ended up burning her when he kissed her. She dumped him of course but she came running to me to help out as we were close friends too and-"  
I laughed. I laughed over the top of what Nico was saying, because the idea of Leo hurting someone, let alone being properly serious was crazy.

"Nico, you've possibly ruined my relationship with my friend/possible love interest because you're worried about him BURNING ME! Look, please, I know you're worried and you mean well, but I will be happier if you left Leo and I to find our own way, and I won't mess with you and Piper...don't look at me like that, I'm kidding! But seriously, please don't get involved, though you think its for the best!"  
Nico looked sheepish, then turned red and muttered an apology under his breath.  
"Sorry, I'll try and leave you guys alone, BUT if he hurts you, promise you'll come to me?"  
"Only if your sword goes NOWHERE near him" I said winking "he's one of your friends too!"  
And we walked back to camp, happy now that we had sorted out THAT particular problem.

Yeah, so a short chapter this time, and a bit of a filler but I needed to have that Zoe/Nico talk sometime and that seemed like a good to have it here!  
Sorry for everyone who wanted a kiss... Maybe they'll kiss late in the story.  
Please rate/reveiw and I'll give you virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) yummy! Anyway and questions/queries/likes/dislikes/ideas, just put them here, and I'll try to answer them! 3  
HolyHephastus  
XxX  
Ps that little button wants abusing. That one below. Don't make the button angry! :)


	11. Chapter 11

The last chapter was kind of dull, but I needed that convo between Zoe and Nico. So this chapter may also be a bit fillerish, but hey! And if you want to be a demigod, just PM or review saying the name and godly parent! (No big 3 sorry guys) enjoy! X

Nico pulled me through the last remaining trees, and we entered our cabin, finally ready for a good night's sleep.

*in the morning* ~time travel~

When I woke up, Nico was still asleep so I got ready for breakfast before waking him up. I was feeling in a really happy mood, so I donned my blue skinny jeans, yellow high-tops and tons of sunflower hair clips and bracelets.  
As my idiot brother was STILL asleep, I grabbed my pillow and *thump* hit him with it until Nico shouted at me to leave him alone. Except the fact that his head was still buried in his pillow so it sounded like:  
"Weaf me aahone Zwoe"  
I could only assume he said "continue this lovely back massage dearest sister Zoe!"

It's not my fault that he ended up screaming at me, so I screamed back in the highest pitched, irritating voice I could use.  
It's also not my fault that the Hypnos cabin next door was trying to sleep (as always). And it's not my fault that the Athena cabin couldn't concentrate, that the Aphrodite cabin couldn't put their make-up on because the 'ground was shacking' and that Percy nearly had a heart attack.  
I blamed Nico (as all good sisters do).

We walked over to the pavilion, laughing and pushing each other, ignoring the blatantly angry glares from some campers who thought that 7 30 was too early to wake up for breakfast.  
There was a great selection of food today, and I felt nothing could damp my mood, not even doing the daily offering to Hades. I mean, come on, there was bacon and sausage baps. Don't hate, just be jell.  
Anyway, I was halfway to throwing my orange juice at Nico for making obnoxious comments about Leo staring at me, when I heard a bench scraping back, and footsteps running away. I looked up to see Maddy clutching a piece of parchment, sobbing and running into the woods.  
Nico gave me the 'shesyourfriendgofindher' look and in return I gave him the '' glare. He returned my look with a glare so evil I nearly fell over myself running out of there, though I managed to swipe two more bacon baps from the main table on my way out (that boy could probably send you to Dad the wrong way).  
I followed the sound of Maddy's sobs, and found her by the beach, in one of the spots that I usually used to sit when I needed to clear my mind.  
"Hey there Sleepy Head" seriously. I think Leo was rubbing off on me. Not like that though...  
"What's up Madds? Do you want a bacon bap?"  
"Oh...it's just...my...my...my mum's..." And she burst into tears again. After she had calmed down, she took a deep breath, a bite of the bap, and tried again. (See bacon is good for the tears too.)  
"Zoe, my mum died last week, and they tried to call as soon as possible but..."  
"There's no phone here. It's okay Madds. You've got everyone here, and I'm sure everyone will understand why you're upset-"  
"NO! They won't! Because it's my fault she died!"  
I stared at her in horror.  
"Maddy, you can't think like that, I'm pretty sure it's not your fault anyway, your mom wouldn't want you to think like that!"  
"I'm pretty sure she would. Zoe, when I first got here, I lied to everyone, I lied to you, about where I'm from."  
"Well, you never told me much! Just that you were sent here by your mom from Britain when you were 13. You never wanted to say any more than that!"  
She took a deep breath.  
"I'm ready to tell you the whole truth now Zoe. Please don't hate me for lying, and don't judge me okay?"  
I nodded.  
"When I was born, in London, my mum loved me. We did everything together when I was a toddler, and when I was seven she met this guy, Daniel. He had two daughters, twins, who were a year younger than I was. He was nice at first, and I was happy to have someone else around who loved my mum as much as I did. Then, when they had been married for a year, they both started, well, shouting at me and comparing me to my sisters, who were utter angles-not, and saying I wasn't good enough. I was 10 when they started keeping me in a just giving me books to learn from. I wasn't allowed to speak, and if I did, they hit me.  
When I was 12, I ran away into central London, and didn't hear of them since.  
I managed to get some money, a lot of money I guess, buy...selling drugs for these guys. I never did them, but I sold a lot. Well, when I had enough, I got my way onto an aeroplane to New York, here by telling the air hostess that my dad was already on the plane. I had no idea that planes were so dangerous for us as demi-gods!  
I lived under a bridge, and I nearly had a whole lot of trouble. The thing was, I paid for food, and sometimes, books, but the rest of the time I slept.  
I sleepwalk a lot, but one time, I went to sleep in central park, and I woke up, here ironically. I guess my dad must have subconsciously sent me here or something."  
"Wow" I breathed. I really had no idea things had been so crazy.  
"Anyway, according to this letter, my mum got depression after I left, I guess you don't know you've got a good thing till it runs away, and committed suicide. Last week. So yeah, I feel like it's my fault."  
" Maddy...you kept all this inside yourself for 4 years? Wow. And it's NOT your fault okay! You look tired, sorry if Nico and I woke you up...but you should get some more sleep, maybe you'll feel better when you wake up." I knew that tiredness and bad news could SERIOUSLY make a girl stressed.  
"Sure, and if you wake me up tomorrow... You'll be having some beef Death Girl!"  
"Why does everybody call me that?"

So a rubbish ending but yeah! That's Maddy's story for you all! Hope you like it, and I know it's sad :( I'll have a happy chapter next, with some low-fat muffins, and rainbows. GUESS WHO'S COMING TO CAMP!  
HolyHephastus  
Xx


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you liked the last chapter! Not much drama, but Maddy told her story of how she got to Camp Half-Blood!  
Yeah, so we have a familiar face turning up this chapter, and a lot of surprises (so I hope)!  
X

When we walked back to Maddy's cabin, everyone was happy to see Maddy looking brighter (and ready for a good nap) so I left her with her brothers and sisters and went to find Louisa in the Athena cabin.  
I had barley spoken to her since the Candy floss monster thing, and felt a little bad, as she had seemed like a nice girl.  
Before I could reach the Athena Cabin however, I bumped into some of the Hephaestus cabin running to Half-Blood Hill.  
I grabbed Nyssa's arm.  
"What the hell is going on Nyssa? Why is everyone running to the borders?"  
"Because Iris is here!"  
And she ran off.  
Maddy and I looked at each other, than up at Half-Blood Hill. We started running.

Maddy got to the top of the hill before me, to see the entire camp, with Chiron (but not Mr D) crowded around a woman. I pushed through the campers, much to their annoyance, and saw the way she looked was nothing like I had expected.  
She was about middle-aged, with olive skin and long dark hair, which I had been imagining, but the glasses, hippie jewellery and a bright orange 'ROFL' t-shirt.  
I must say, I liked her style.  
She smiled at everyone, who immediately got down and bowed to her.  
"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Iris. If I may be so bold to ask, what is the meaning of this visit you have bestowed upon us all?" Chiron gently questions the woman.  
THAT was Iris?

"I have come to deliver a parcel, and yes daughter of Hades, I am truly Iris." I blushed deep red, as Iris laughed, and then waved her hand and a satchel woven out of multicoloured threads and beads appeared there. She handed it to Chiron." Open this when I am gone. It is my gift to this camp, look after it. The bag will disintegrate when you open it. I am sad to see it go, but it needed to be this way." Without another word, but just a sad smile, we all diverted our eyes as she revealed her true form, and when we opened our eyes, Iris had vanished.

"Heroes, stand back!" Cried Chiron, as he undid the buckle of the satchel. It fell apart leaving a cube of multicoloured STUFF behind, with a few chocolate cupcakes.  
There was a note with it saying in neat curly handwriting 'just add water'.  
Chiron gave Percy a look, and Percy knelt near the small, ring-box sized cube and let out a thin stream of water from his palm.  
When Percy had finished watering the cube, it rose into the air, leaving a patch of violet on the bright green grass on Half-Blood Hill.

The cube dissolved into the air, leaving a runny-looking, multicoloured liquid substance hovering over our heads, and a very pale gas which sunk through the air and made a form that I couldn't quite see the shape of, and as we watched, the liquid expanded.  
Eventually, the liquid rainbow started to pour downwards, and hit the gas, and the colours ran down the side of the gas stopping it.  
There where two gas figures being coated. We all looked at Chiron, thinking the same thing-that Iris wanted to kill us all with some monsters.

The colours at once began to fade, leaving twin HUMAN teenagers, one boys and one girl gasping for air.  
The girl looked at everyone in panic and tugged on the boy's sleeve.  
"Skylar, who are these people? Where's Mom?"  
The boy gave her a sad smile and turned to Chiron and bowed.  
"O great centaur, we are demigods, children of Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, messenger of the Gods and of James Modell of New York. We have lived with our mother and her assistant all of our 16 years, and now we must come here to Camp Half-Blood to learn how to protect ourselves. Our mother hates violence, but she wants us to be able to protect ourselves. Izzy and I, Skylar, pledge to protect your Camp with Magical borders if you will accept us here, mighty Chiron."  
Chiron nodded, a little stunned after what had happened.  
I heard Percy whisper to Annabeth "suck-up" obviously relating to Skylar's speech.

Izzy and Skylar then placed their hands, palm up, onto Thalias pine tree. The tree burst into multicoloured flames, (Annabeth expression was something I would say was more than fury) which died down, leaving the Golden Fleece and the tree itself shimmering rainbow hues.

Chiron thanked the twins graciously, the spoke to the rest of us.  
"Heroes! Look after Izzy and Skylar. Butch, please take them to the Iris Cabin."  
"Wait... Our mom had other demigod children?" Izzy spluttered.  
"Calm down Izz, you know that, why don't you go with Butch and get settled in while I try and look around?"  
Skylar muttered in his twins ear.  
Izzy nodded, and walked off with Butch and the other Iris campers.

Most campers wandered off, yet our group (Percy, Nico, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Maddy, Louisa and I remained.  
Maddy whispered in my ear "a straight A".  
We have this system of rating guys, Straight or curly (for obvious reasons) and A, B, C, (A being the highest possible mark). I would have rated him a straight B, seeing as no one can close to Leo.

As she said this Skylar approached us and Maddy blushed at his proximity.  
"Hello, I'm Skylar. What are your names?"  
Maddy still seemed a little gobsmacked, so I answered.  
"Hi, I'm Zoe, a daughter of Hades, and this is Maddy, a daughter of Hypnos. Over there are Annabeth and Louisa, daughters of Athena, Nico, son of Hades and my brother, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo, son of Hephaestus and-"  
"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. We have heard of him." We walked over the others. "It is a great honour to finally meet Peruses Jackson. Our mother told us tales of you."  
Percy blushed and started talking to Skylar about the defences he and Izzy had put up. Annabeth and Louisa seemed pretty interested as daughters of Athena, so Piper, Leo, Nico, Maddy and I walked a little away.

"So what do you think of him? Do you think he'll be annoyed if I call him 'rainbow boy'? I mean, Phillipa wasn't annoyed when I started calling her Phillipa!" Leo babbled.  
Maddy sat down on the grass and promptly fell asleep.  
"How she does that" Piper sighed. "I will never know". She looked at Maddy enviously and then laughed.  
"I just thought, Leo, 'rainbow boy' sounds like some 1943 comic hero, which he does not look like! I mean, he looks like he's been to the showers already and washed 20 million times!"  
We all laughed at that, because Skylar indeed did look too clean to be natural.  
"No, he looks fine" Nico said after we calmed down. "Though he seemed a little protective over his sister...Izzy right? Yeah, he seemed almost possessive of her."  
"Like you're possessive over me big bro?" I said, just to annoy him.

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck me tongue out at him. He then put his arm around me. I fell into his trap. He started tickling me, and when I get tickled, I go crazy. I screamed, and laughed in my annoying high pitched shriek of a being-tickled-laugh. This led to Piper and Leo jumping on me and joining in the tickle war.  
I felt more bodies join in, Percy, Louisa and Annabeth most likely. I heard a masculine chuckle from someone outside the pile of my attackers, probably Skylar.  
Eventually I got them off of me by threatening to pull out my Stygian iron dagger.

"NEVER tickle me again guys. It's really unfair. I might DIE!"  
The others rolled their eyes at my dramatic phrasing, then turned to Skylar.  
"Come on, let's give you the full tour of this place" Percy said and we all started walking around the camp, telling Skylar all he needed to know.  
When we were walking back to the pavilion, he fell back to where I was walking and gave me a smile.  
"I can't believe that a beautiful girl like you is Lord Hades' daughter!"  
He whispered in my ear, winking.  
I blushed.

So! I hope you like the chapter... The bit describing Izzy and Skylar forming is a bit rubbish, but hey! THANKS SO MUCH TO Felicity Hartington for being the first to review! Have some virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) :* anyone else who wants cookies must review. I'm sorry but that's the way life goes.  
What do we think of Skylar 'rainbow boy' Modell? Do we like? Dislike?  
HolyHephastus  
XxxX


	13. Chapter 13

So... I don't have anything to say really, apart from that this is kind of short and fillerish. But yeah, I'm not Rick Riots, and that means I don't own PJO or HoO :'( *sniffles*. On with the story!

"I can't believe that a beautiful girl like you is Lord Hades' daughter!"  
He whispered in my ear, winking.  
I blushed.

What the hell?

"Hey, umm Skylar."  
"Yes princess?"  
"Well...you seem really nice, don't get me wrong, but I'm sort of...in love with Leo secretly at the moment, so...umm yeah..."  
"Oh. You want me to stop calling you nice names. And flirting with you."  
I blushed again, this was really awkward.  
"Pretty much, sorry..."  
"It is fine. Leo is a lucky man."  
"Why?" Damn it. Leo had overheard that last bit.  
"Why am I lucky Death girl? Rainbow boy?"  
Skylar looked mildly offended.  
"Skylar, he has names for everyone, so yours isn't as bad as some. Leo, you're lucky because you know how to use your...fire powers really easily." I babbled, making up a random excuse on the spot.  
" Oh, I guess. But Skylar you looked as if you could do that too."  
I panicked, but Skylar laughed.  
"No, I find your fire a cool power. All I can do is heal and strengthen, and blind people with rainbows."

I sat down outside cabin 13, and leant against the dark wood. Suddenly I felt a voice in my ear, whispering. I couldn't make out the words, or the voice, so I screamed. Naturally.  
Nico leapt back.  
"Jeez sis, I was just saying there's a counsellors meeting in the big house, and as Dad wants me in the Underworld for some reason, you are officially Head counsellor. So don't scream at me."  
I stared at him.  
"Umm sure... Just going... Say hi to Dad for me I guess. Have fun, don't die, and give Piper a kiss and yeah..."  
I trailed off, not wanting to imagine being alone in that cabin.  
I hugged him, and ruffled his already-messy hair, and he gave me a crooked grin before slashing the air with his Stygian iron sword and disappearing into the shadows.  
I felt alone.

I walked over to the Big House where stream of Head Counsellors were heading.  
Among them I saw Piper, Leo, Percy and Maddy, who had replaced Clovis.  
We all sat around the ping pong table and everyone was unusually silent.  
Chiron walked in, and did a double take when he saw me sitting in Nico's normal chair.  
"Zoe, why are you here? Where is your brother?"  
I sighed, and explained what he had told me, and Chiron nodded, and stomped his hoof for silence, as whispers were going round at the cause for Nico's absence.  
"Clarisse, please explain why we are all sitting here, I must go and find Mr D. He was saying something about wine and nymphs. Just in case..."  
He turned around, and trotted into Mr D's little room around the corridor.

"Right maggots" Clarisse began. "It appears James brother left us with some information before he left. He gave it to McLean, who gave them to Annabeth and I, who have come up with a plan. The army are about 2 days away instead of 2 weeks. And that isn't good. So, we've decided to have pairs of defenders scattered around the camp. Our best fighters, with someone who can protect you, and kick some ass of their own. We've made sure you are friendly with your partner, and that you are in a good place for your powers. For example, Percy and Annabeth are by the beach.  
So here are the partners, Annabeth, tell the maggots."  
Annabeth got out a piece of parchment.  
'So Percy and I at the creek, Katie and Travis by the strawberry fields, Maddy and Louisa by the main entrance, Conner and Piper by Zeus's Fist, Leo and Zoe by Thalias Pine Tree, ..."  
I didn't hear the rest. I was just absorbed by the fact that I was with LEO!  
"...so please can you tell people in your cabins what is happening. All normal campers will be in the woods and around camp in their cabin groups. So just practice with your partners and get a feel of working together. Thanks guys and good luck."

As we live the room, Leo managed to sneak up on me and whisper "BOO!" in my ear. Seriously, when someone is lost in thought about someone, and that person is over your shoulder, you scream.  
'Whoa calm down Death Girl, just wanted to see if you wanted to practice at the arena in 5! If you don't want to though..."  
"NO! I do want to! Let me get showered at that first though, I stink at the moment!"  
Leo held his nose and I rolled my eyes as I made my way towards cabin 13.  
As soon as I got inside I let out a massive, girly, un-Zoe-like squeal.  
"SQUEEEE!"


	14. Chapter 14

So yeah, I acknowledge that the last chapter was AWFUL (-_-) and that the standards need to come UP. But I also see that I only have one review :( PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, or I don't know whether to give up or continue. I don't even care if they're flames, anything will do!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO unfortunately :(

After 2 hours of practising with our powers, and 3 hours of training Leo to use an actual sword, or as he called it, a 'pointy-stick-thing' we finally staggered back to our cabins, exhausted.

I lay on my back, not ready at all for my first night alone in this dark cabin, when I felt paper crunching under my head. I sat up on my bunk (nearly whacking my head into the bed above) and grabbed the tiny slip of parchment.  
It said, in small curly writing,  
"Meet me by 'Zeus's Fist' if you know what's good for you 'Death Girl' L x"

Seriously, the first thing I thought was that Leo wanted to see me. I changed clothes from my dusty camp gear to my favourite yellow poncho and some denim shorts, with some tan gladiator sandals. I slicked some lip gloss over my mouth, and a tiny bit of mascara over my eyelashes before brushing my hair and bouncing down into the woods. (AN: restofworld/clothing/knitwear/icat/knitwear/day-tops/lara-yellow-tassle-crochet-poncho/invt/azz64010 if you're interested)

Once I got to the top of Zeus' Fist, I waited for Leo to come.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
I had given up hope of him ever coming, and stood up, brushing my shorts down of the dust.  
"Wait, Zoe! Don't leave just yet!"  
I spun around and saw Skylar standing there.  
"Oh, it's only you! Look, this will sound really mean, and awkward, but like...I'm meant to be meeting Leo here now..."  
"Oh, but Zoe. Leo isn't coming. He never was. Do you think a scruff bag like him would have such PERFECT handwriting! No, I only used Leo's initial to get you to come here. Otherwise...you might not have come!"  
"Wait...you LURED me here? What do you want? What's so important that you had to pretend to be Leo?"  
"You" I nearly fell over, but when I stumbled, there was a burning sensation on my ankles and wrists. I looked down to see blinding light tying me down to Zeus' Fist.  
"You Zoe are so important that you have to be tied down. You rejected me the other day. I ALWAYS get what I want, I have my sister under my control, and I will have you the same. You are what I want, but you don't want me do you? You want that pesky son of Hephaestus (AN: my fave word!) Instead."

I managed to get my (illegal) phone into my hand (the one behind my back) and speed-dial Leo's (illegal) phone number.  
When I was sure that Leo had picked up I asked, very loudly  
"SO IF YOU WANT TO STEAL ME, WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN ME TO ZEUS' FIST HERE IN THE WOODS?"  
"Yes, you will be my Queen, and fight with me, and my patron will reward us greatly!"

I almost felt composed to agree, to fight everyone and (ewwww) marry Skylar. But I'm not best friends with Piper for nothing.  
"Charm speak! Your patron has blessed you haven't they! It's not working by the way! Does your mother know you're planning to take Camp Half-Blood down?"  
He turned bright red and screamed insults at me.  
"I suppose you must die if you won't be my Queen. My patron will be angry with you, your powers would have been useful..."  
I heard a whisper from by back pocket, too quiet for Skylar to hear.  
"Keep him distracted babe."  
"I took that opportunity to yell at him.  
"HEY, rainbow boy, how you going to kill me when your swords on the floor?"

He bent down to grab the celestial bronze sword as a fireball hit his hair, and he screamed. I laughed at whilst he was occupied in looking for a water supply to put out the fire in his hair, Leo ran out of the woods with a pair of wire cutters, and started snipping at the light surrounding me.  
Eventually he cut through, and I rubbed my sore ankles.

Leo pulled out a hammer from his tool belt (how that fitted in there I don't know) and set it alight.  
"Do you want to burn Modell? No? Then get out of here, and don't even LOOK at Zoe again. EVER. Get it? Now SCOOT!"

Skylar scuttled away, towards the creek to put the fire out in his hair.  
I jumped into a massive hug with Leo, whispering into his ear through his curls "you saved me superman".  
He pulled me away from him and looked at me, more serious than I had ever seen him.

"Zoe, I will NEVER ever let you fall. I'll save you anytime, I won't let you down. Give me a chance, and I promise, I'll take me with you."  
"Where would you go?"  
"I'm superman remember? I go up, up, and away. But you're coming with me."  
And he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me into a magical, wonderful, beautiful, bright, special, PERFECT kiss.

It was worth 14 weeks of waiting.

WE HAS A KISS! SQUEEE! Anyway, please review guys, tell me what you think of the chapter! Can you guess who Skylar's patron is? Did you know he would be evil? What's this about him controlling Izzy? Why are there so many questions? The answers will be told soon! But you've got to review guys, tell me what you think!

HolyHephastus

XxxX


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY THERE! Do we like a lot of romance in these chapters? I feel so jealous of Zoe :( Lucky Bum. Anyhow, review please! Any questions you have, or comments or criticism! Because I have 1 review and feel unloved by you guys :'( I'm going to write this chapter now so... On with the fun!****  
****Oh, and PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan, who is not me :( tragalagic!****  
**  
Leo escorted me to my cabin, and he insisted on swapping jumpers with me, so he looked even more like a typical mexican in my bright yellow poncho. I ended up wearing some oversized hoodie, and we got a few strange looks.  
As we got to cabin 13, I pulled Leo inside with me, where he sat down on one of the comfy beanbags I liked to sit on and read.  
"I like the decor" he said. "Very deathly."  
I hit his arm and he laughed.  
"Leo... What are we?" I asked him suddenly.  
"What are...what? I don't ..."  
"I mean like, are we TOGETHER, or just friends who happen to have kissed, or did that never happen..."  
"Oh. Umm...I'd like to be together..." This just got awkward.  
But, really. That is not the way I want to be asked out by the guy I've liked FOREVER.  
"Well then, why don't you ask me out. Properly. I might say no if you don't!" I said winking, laughing nervously, unsure if I was too forward, or if I seemed crazy.  
But then again, I was talking to Leo here.

"Fine. Ahem. Zoe Cherry James, daughter of Hades, will you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend, just a lowly mechanic son of Hephastus. Be my girlfriend Death Girl" he even got down on one knee.  
I couldn't stop laughing, the way he said it was as if he was reciting a Shakespearian play.  
"Of course I will Repair Boy!"  
I flung my arms around him, and snuggled into his warm chest.  
"You know Leo, I only wanted to be sure so that I can tell Nico tomorrow. Don't be scared Leo, he's my brother, he's meant to be possessive, but its better for him to find out from me than from Percy or someone. And I'll leave out what happened with...you know..."  
Leo dropped a kiss on my forehead, and whispered that he had to leave, but that he'd see me in the morning for more practice.

I woke up at my usual time, 6 30, and probably had some crazy grin on my face. I forgot the fact that the next day was it, the BATTLE, and turned on my i Pod, and listened to some Katy Perry-good, happy, in-love music, whilst getting changed into a clean camp shirt and Tye-dye leggings, orange converse and a flower wreath head band.

I was about to bounce off to breakfast, when I remembered what I had to do today.  
Tell Nico.  
I walked quickly to the creek, not wanting to miss dinner, and found an area where there was a lot of spray coming up behind a rock.  
It was hard to say  
"Oh goddess, accept my offering. Show me Nico di Angelo." When the goddess' son had just tried to kill me.  
Eventually though, the rainbows formed a screen, showing Nico on a diamond covered roof talking to a girl who must have been about 15. She had cappuccino skin, dark curly hair and golden eyes.  
Nico finally noticed my face gaping at him through the Iris-message, and practically fell of the roof.  
"Umm Hazel, why don't you go to breakfast I'll catch up with you..."  
The other girl gave him a hug and jumped off the roof, giving a weird look at my face hanging in mid air.  
"Nico. Di. Angelo. Explain who she is and WHY you're not at the Underworld like you said you would!" I spat between clenched teeth.  
"Calm down Zoe, she's just one of my friends... I rescued her, and I've taken her somewhere safe now. She's not like my secret girlfriend, I love Piper way to much to cheat sis."  
I was pretty satisfies with that answer, though a little suspicious, and guilty at the 'secret' bit.  
"So sis, why did you I'm me? Anything important?"  
I was so tempted to say, "no just wanted to check on you" but I knew that I had to tell him.

"Nico..."  
"Zoe..." He mocked my voice and I glared at him through the message. "Sorry, you where saying?"  
"Nico, its about Leo-"  
"WHATS HE DONE? Are you okay? Shall I come back to camp?"  
"Shut up. He hasn't done anything. Well...he asked me out-"  
"WHAT!"  
"-and I said yes."

There was a pause as I watched Nico's face get redder and redder, turning different shades of crimson and purple.  
"Nico are you okay..."  
Stupid question.

"HE WHAT? YOU WHAT? HOW FREAKING DARE YOU AFTER ALL YOU'VE HEARD AND SEEN AND YOU KNOW I WARNED HIM NOT TO! WAIT TILL I GET BACK TO CAMP, I'LL KICK HIS ASS, HE'LL BE SORRY HE EVER LOOKED AT MY SISTER, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THAT BASTARD!"  
"NICO, you're acting like the bastard! He saved me liked you saved Hillary-"  
"HAZEL"  
"-Hazel, whatever, and I'M HAPPY! Can't you be happy for me?"  
"NO! I'M COMING TO CAMP AND SORTING HIM OUT RIGHT AWAY!"  
And with that he slashed through the Iris-message and it vanished into the sunlight.

I put my head in my hands and cried.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! What will happen between Nico and Leo? Why is Nico so angry?****  
****Find out NEXT CHAPTER, when Nico comes back to CHB! And did you like my SoN reference? Hazel? Geddit?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there everyone! I hope we're all looking forward to Nico coming back to camp, and seeing some sparks flying! This chapter is one of the longer ones, and there is a lot of drama in this chapter. I unfortunately don't own PJO or HoO :( On with the chapter then!****  
**  
Once I had calmed down from my outburst, I ran to breakfast, where I was meant to be. I sat down at the Head Councillors table, and smiled nervously at everyone. They weren't fooled.  
"Where were you Zoe?" Annabeth asked gently.  
"Yeah, are you okay?" Piper said. "You seem...not as happy as usual."  
"I'm fine guys, thanks for asking though" I replied, trying to sound as happy as possible. "I was by the creek, I Ming Nico. I missed him and had to tell him..." I trailed off nervously.  
"What did you want to tell him?" Percy leaned forward. Annabeth smacked him upside his head.  
"Don't be nosy Seaweed Brain!"  
Percy just grinned sheepishly.  
"In fact...I sort of need to tell you guys as well..." I took a deep breath. Where in Hades was Leo?  
"Its about Leo and I. Last night he-"  
Everyone cut me off by whooping and cheering.  
"Finally!" Maddy yelled.  
"He couldn't have done it sooner, could he?" Piper grumbled.  
Annabeth engulfed me into a hug, whilst Percy just looked awkward.  
"Umm...congratulations I guess...where is Leo?"  
"I don't know" I replied sadly. "But wherever he is, we've got to find him before Nico. Seriously, Nico has threatened to kill him."  
"That's not good." Everyone mentally face palmed at Percy's obvious comment.  
"Just saying...its like...never mind. But, yeah, like Zoe said, we've got to find Leo before Nico does."  
"Stupid Repair Boy." Piper sighed.

Piper and I walked over to the Hephastus table.  
"Hey Nyssa. We were wondering if you knew where Leo wa-"  
"Cabin. Sleeping. He went to bed very late. And he still has your poncho."  
She turned her back on us.  
"Okay, that was weird." I said as we walked away from the table, and out of the dining pavilion.  
"I know! Nyssa's normally a total angel!" Piper agreed.  
As we arrived at cabin 5, we knocked gently on the door.  
"Go away Nyssa" a voice sleepily called from inside. "I already said I didn't want breakfast!"  
We giggled and pushed the door open.  
Sneaking inside, we gasped at the range of inventions and weapons decorating the walls, and at the high-tech beds with TVs and stereo systems.  
Leo was lying face-down on one of the better beds in the room (though they were all amazing) and was groaning in lack of sleep.  
Piper snuck over and poked him.  
"AGGGHHHH!"  
We jumped back as Leo leapt up, hands on fire.  
"Calm down Leo, its only Zoe and I!" Piper giggled.  
"Yeah Repair Boy! And nice PJs by the way!"  
He blushed crimson as he looked down at his Superman pyjamas.  
I looked him right in the eye.  
"Leo, I told everyone at breakfast, but before that, I Iris-messaged Nico and told him. He's coming to camp. And he's ready to kill you!"  
Leo's normally olive skin paled.

Piper and I stood outside the cabin, waiting for Leo to change. As soon as he came out, we tugged on his arms, and met up with the others.  
"Thank goodness Leo, we have no idea when Nico's coming, but you need to be careful!" Annabeth sighed.  
"Hey man!" Percy yelled. "You're no longer forever alone!" Everyone stared at him.  
"Just...trying to lighten it all up...yeah, I'll shut up now..."  
Maddy rolled her eyes.  
"So Leo, if Nico attacks you watch out for his sword. If that thing touches you, you will be vaporised" Leo gulped. "No pressure though!" Maddy said.

"The main thing is to try and not fight" Annabeth told us, already in plan mode. "You are both some of our best fighters, and if the battle comes when its due, TOMORROW, we can't have anyone dead. Or injured."  
"So now what?" I asked.  
"We wait." Piper replied.

So we waited.

"This is pointless!" Leo cried out, jumping up from his seat on the grass. "I'm getting some foo-"  
"Going somewhere Valdez?" A voice hissed, and a figure stepped out of the shadows, bearing a huge metal sword. Nico.  
"No. I didn't think so."  
Leo stumbled backwards.  
"Listen, Nico-"  
"No. You listen. You dared touch my sister, when I specifically told you not to. You're like a five year old aren't you? Can't do what you're told."  
"Nico, you're acting like Zoe is a prize to be won, or a doll you can own. She's neither. She's a person Nico!"  
"Yes a person. MY SISTER!"  
"For Zeus' sake Nico, grow up! She can do what she wants. You know that? You can't control her like she's one of your shades!"

Nico grabbed his sword and pointed it at Leo.  
"That's it Valdez. You. Me. Fight. Now."  
I was hoping that Leo would remember Annabeth's warning but NO. He had to pull out a hammer from his tool belt.  
"Oh, its on di Angelo."  
"Seriously guys, stop fighting, we need our energy for tomorrow! Nico, I've made my decision about Leo, and I'm not changing my mind. You've known how long I've liked him for. Leo, calm down and remember what Annabeth said!"  
None of them turned their heads or even reacted at all to what I had just said.  
Idiots.

As Nico swung his sword at Leo's head I screamed, but Leo managed to duck, and swing his hammer at Nico. It clipped Nico's waist, but he raised his sword over Leo and swung it down.  
"SLEEP!"  
The sword clattered to the ground, along with the bodies of Nico and Leo, my brother and my boyfriend.  
I rushed over to them and checked that they weren't hurt. Nico would be slightly bruised but otherwise fine.

"How long will they be asleep?" I asked Maddy.  
"5 hours, maybe 6" Maddy replied. "I had to use a more powerful charm to get them both asleep, but they'll be fine. Let's just take them to their cabins-"  
A horn cut Maddy off from speaking. We all looked at each other, confused.  
"The hunters? Is Thalia here?" Annabeth asked.  
"No. Much worse than that." Percy pointed to the crest of Half-Blood hill.  
"The army is here. And our best fighters are asleep."

**AGGGHHH! THE ARMY ARE EARLY! Hi there people! So, do we like this chapter? Did we get the pyjamas bit? (SUPERMAN)****  
****Why is Nyssa so grumpy?****  
****Will Leo and Nico wake up?****  
****What is Nico's problem with a bit of romance?****  
****Will they win the war?****  
****DUN DUNNN!****  
****So yeah, I'm going to keep writing this, but the reason its not as good as it could be is that you guys aren't reviewing. :( reviews make me happy, and a better writer. Which (hopefully) makes you happy! Its a full loop, so reviews are good.****  
****I don't want to sound all desperate, but when you review, I write faster, so update more, which is better for is all.****  
****So please make me happy! Go anonymous if you want, any review will do. :)****  
****Be mean if you want, tell me what I can do better!****  
****HolyHephastus xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**So thank you to my other reviewer 3 :* people like you make me want to update everyday! I try and write everyday, but I can't always update :(****  
****So I was mean and left you with a cliffhanger ending last chapter, but this chapter lets you into other peoples minds, and should be longer and more interesting :D enjoy!**

PERCYS POV

"The hunters? Is Thalia here?" Annabeth asked.

"No. Much worse than that." I pointed to the crest of Half-Blood hill.

"The army is here. And our best fighters are asleep."

I watched the others faces grow pale and worried, and they all looked to me for support.  
Great, no pressure Percy.  
"CRAP! Crap crap crap crap!"  
Maddy yelled and ran over to the sleeping bodies.  
"Wake up!"  
No response.  
"Come on! WAKE UP!"  
"What are we going to do?" Zoe yelled.  
I felt kinda bad for her, watching her brother and boyfriend try to kill each other and then get put to sleep.  
Not fun.  
"Wake up! Stop being such selfish bastards and wake up!" Maddy was hitting Leo on the chest until Piper managed to pull her away, reassuring her that it wasn't her fault. I guess she didn't like watching her best friend being hit. Huh. Didn't faze me.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Leo sat up suddenly scaring us all. He leapt up and grabbed his hammer, looking for the danger.  
"Who's been dancing on my chest?"  
I couldn't help laughing at the Sherlock Holmes 'A Game Of Shadows' reference, we had watched that film a few weeks ago.  
Annabeth hit my arm as Maddy replied  
"That would be me."  
"Did you call me a selfish bastard?"  
"Probably."  
I laughed again and Annabeth scowled. Man, how did she manage to be gorgeous even when she's angry.  
"Battle plans now! Maddy, do you think you could wake up Nico?"  
"No, he's dreaming way too deeply. The amount of sleep magic I used was for about 10 people, not two. I could wake him up, but I think it'd be too dangerous. Unless you want him to keep thinking that he is Leonardo di Caprico for the next year, I suggest we leave him there."  
Annabeth sighed, and scowled as if he had messed up all our plans on purpose.  
"Right" I interjected. "I suggest we go to the armoury, get kitted out and then get into our pairs and kick some monster ass!"  
Everyone cheered.  
For once, Percy Jackson has a normal plan people. You may kiss the hand.

ANNABETH POV

I stared at Percy, shocked. Percy Jackson. Just. Had. A. Good. Idea. And people...liked the idea. As we ran to the armoury, campers were locked in battle. I saw Clarisse killing a lot of monsters, then turned and glared at me.  
"Why the hades aren't you fighting? Go and get kitted out!"  
"That's what we're doing now!" I yelled back.  
She stuck her finger up at me, and Piper returned the favour as we ran on.

After getting into as much armour as we could, we each ran off to the different places we where meant to be.  
Percy and I arrived at the beach where a group of monsters were practically waiting for us.  
I caught glimpses on my mind of when we fought Kronos in the second Titan War, and killed...Luke.  
I brushed the memories out of my head and dissolved my first monster. Out of the corner of my eye, Percy held his arms above the water and made fists with his hands. The water separated into two column, and I noticed, with giant hands on the top which grabbed monsters and started pulverising them. Some monsters where stupid enough to drop their weapons and run straight towards me. To die.  
Seaweed brain and wise girl to the rescue!

Once the monsters where gone, Percy flopped down onto the shingle, exhausted. I laughed at him, and went over to the edge of the beach to grab my Yankees hat, which I had dropped during the battle.  
I heard pebbles crunching and turned around expecting Percy to be creeping up on me. Instead I saw a monster, at least eight-feet tall, sneaking up on Percy. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw its dragon-like legs, human body and the head of a lion. Percy hadn't even noticed yet. And he's meant to be the Hero of Olympus.

I charged over to the monster, yelling and it whizzed around, obviously not expecting one angry daughter of Athena.  
"Stay away from Help Head you beast!"  
I yelled digging my dagger into his sweaty chest.  
He roared in pain and shook me off sprawling me to the beach. Percy drew out Rip tide and the monster wavered, before lunging in for the attack.  
Rip tide hit the monster at 180mph, letting a cloud of dust explode into the air, showing a very releaved, and tired Percy.

I ran into his arms and hugged him.

NICOS POV

I saw Rose standing on the edge of Titanic...  
"Don't jump Rose!"

MADDYS POV

I laughed to myself. Monster fighting? Pah, easy. Protecting Louisa from death 17 times? Piece of cake.  
Family? Houstan, we've got a problem.  
Sure, I ran away. Sure, I caused her death (in a way). But I can't help not being a family person. I guess finding out my dad was a god and then meeting him had been a thrill, and at Camp Half-Blood everyone was my friend, but I think I do better with just a few people near me, always.

I'm not good at much, but I guess you could say I'm a fighter. I enjoy it- I'm so Ares -and I practice a lot.  
Louisa on the other hand... I know she only got to camp a few days before the battle but really... I saved her from death 17 times, and 5 was from her own 'skill'.  
THONK! I chopped a hell hound back to hell.  
SWISH! Goodbye cyclops!.  
CLUNK! Adios Earthborn!  
Bring on the baddies!

I used my powers to my advantage, putting large clumps of monsters to sleep, and controlling their sub concious minds to kill each other. It was like toy soldiers, but better.  
In MY subconscious mind, I could hear Nico dreaming-please say I didn't form a dream link with him too- about painting Rose. That boy... His dreams need some soap to wash them out.

I decided to give Louisa a lesson in monster slaying, so I grabbed her wrist, and showed her how to hold the sword properly in close combat, and started seeing an improvement.  
Though that angle...  
"Louisa! Keep the flat of your blade pointing either side. No, give it a turn.. There you go! Now slash and side-step... Keep moving! No!"  
I cut the monster in half before demonstrating.  
The monsters seemed more than happy to lend themselves to our aid.

Soon there was nothing left apart from dust and claws, occasional teeth and a tusks.  
Lovely jubbly.  
None of the other campers are British, so its quite funny saying that around them, they get really confused, so its great!  
Random.  
As usual.  
Yeah, I go crazy when I'm bored. Blame the ADHD.

NICO POV

"Paint me like one of your french girls"  
I blushed.

PIPER POV

Gods of Olympus, I could see why Zoe hated it in the Hermes cabin. Even with only one of the Stolls, I was deaf in one year from Conner yacking away to me when he should have been fighting.  
And he's meant to support my fighting style?  
Ha, if making me angry is the only thing I can do.  
I charm spoke monsters into killing themselves, and the ones who were too strong willed to follow my orders I killed myself. Or Conner did.  
More often me.

"I never thought you and Nico would be going out! I mean, he's all, you-know, deathly, for lack of a better word, and you're all... APHRODITIEISH."  
"That's not an adjective. And if it was, you've just offended me." I growled at him.  
" But seriously Conner, kill some monsters before they kill you. Or I do. Whatever comes first."  
He laughed in that annoying high pitched man-giggle.

I closed my eyes and a face popped into my mind.  
Male, blonde close-cropped hair, stormy eyes and tan skin. Good looking, with a scar on his lower lip.  
Who was he?  
I'd seen him in my dreams a few times, in the background, but never before, I was sure of that.  
Whoever he was, I'd stated falling for him, a random face, even though I had Nico.

"Piper, concentrate! Don't think of your poor sleeping lover boy now!"  
That was it.

Slashing at anything in my path, I marched over to Conner, before hitting him with the flat of my sword. Not hard enough to knock him out, just enough to hurt though.  
"Aww Piper that hurt!"  
I put all the charm speak I could into my words.  
"You will NEVER talk about my love life ever again."  
He nodded before destroying the monsters around him.  
I hated using charm speak for personal things, but Conner had driven me over the bend.

LOUISA POV

AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! So many monsters!

LEO POV

I have no idea how many times I apologised to Zoe for trying to kill her brother. I felt so dang awful. Its a great way to greet your girlfriends brother "hi, I'm going to attack you!". Sarcasm intended.

However, I wasn't expecting her to talk about Layla.  
"Leo. Nico mentioned a girl, your last girlfriend. He said that you hurt her."  
I nearly fell over.  
"Layla? Umm... Yeah. I guess I got a bit excited once and my hand set on fire..."  
"I know. But Nico said he had to clear up your mess... What did he mean?"  
"He said what? Clear up my mess? Is that what he told you? I guess that's the easy thing to tell you..."  
"Why? Is that not what happened?"  
"No, he's told you a load of bull. What happened is that Layla and I got back together, I apologised because I really felt for her Zoe, the same I feel about you. The next week, I walked in on her and Nico kissing."

She seemed pretty shocked. Well, I guess finding out your brother had caused your boyfriends ex-girlfriends affair would be I guess.  
But still.  
"Holy Zeus Leo, I'm sorry, I had no idea... And you're still friends with Nico?"  
"Yeah...it wasn't really his fault, she had told him we had broken up... It really doesn't matter though Zoe, we should concentrate on the battle. Which we haven't started fighting in yet. So let's go Death Girl!".  
We ran off.

"Damn!" I dodged a nasty set of claws and wished for the millionth time that I had paid attention to Zoe's sword fighting lesson.  
I looked over and saw her long blonde hair swinging around her head as she took down a cyclops.  
Beautiful.  
"You okay back there babe?" I yelled.  
"Perfect thanks, what about you?"  
"Oh, you know, just taking a few monsters down. The usual" she snickered, and dodged a hell hound.  
"Pay attention Leo!"  
I threw a ball of flame at the monster behind me..  
I rummaged in my tool belt, not really knowing what I was looking for. Fiddling and screwing bits together, I watched as Zoe simply looked at a large scaled THING. It exploded into a cloud of dust. I've seen some scary demigods, and some powerful ones, but of them all Zoe would top the charts. She was more scary than Thalia, more powerful than Percy.

And then the thing in my hand came to life. It sort of sucked my energy out of my left hand and whirled up to the sky. I watched it rise and catch fire. And then a blanket of fire spread overhead and dropped. So I grabbed Zoe and tried to cover her head and shoulders in the hope she would not suddenly ignite.  
When the flames died down, and I was sure Zoe was alive, I looked around me. Piles of dust covered the floor, and my energy was completely drained.  
Leo - 1. Monsters - 0.  
Until I heard Zoe scream behind me.

"Zoe!" I whirled around to see a hydra following her footsteps as she walked backwards.  
"Ok. Hydra. Don't cut its heads off, fire can kill...FIRE!"  
I aimed my palms at the monster, but nothing happened. Damn. I must have wasted all of my energy on the blanket of fire.  
Zoe tried staring at it- 'the death glare' as I like to call it - but she was too afriad.  
We managed to hold hands and raise our weapons.  
"L-L-Leo? We have to stab it in the mouth I think. Isn't that what Percy did the fist time he defeated it?"  
I nodded.  
"I think so. Or the eyes. If we can get close enough."  
She squeezed my hand and clutched her dagger.  
"Wait. Would Stygien iron completely absorb it like it does to other monsters?"  
"Its worth a try. But remember- no head chopping!"  
We ran at it. It looked at us as if to say  
'Why you run at me?'  
And then more like 'I kill you silly demigods!'  
So it blew fire at Zoe.

I yelled and leapt in front of her, absorbing all of the flames. My skin felt about 1500 degrees and I felt really light-headed.  
I pulled out all of my remaining energy and the hydras own flames, and created a massive gym-ball sized sphere of fire. And I threw it at the hydra who roared, and exploded into millions of golden dust bits, and nine milky claws.  
Nine? Where was the other one?

I turned to Zoe, exhausted, and was nearly sick.  
She was lying face down on the grass with a massive slash down her back.  
Blood was spilling everywhere, and there was a white claw sticking out of the wound.  
There it was.  
So I yelled out for help really loudly.

ZOE POV

I winced as the hydra slashed out with its claws and blew fire at me. My back felt as if it was broken. I vaguely noticed Leo jump in front of me and set the hydra alight.  
The pain was too much.  
I collapsed face down on the damp grass.  
Leo saved me, again.  
That was my last thought as everything went black.

NICO POV

I snapped awake, confused and startled. I was in my cabin, which was odd, as I had fallen asleep outside.  
All I knew was that Zoe was in danger, I could feel it in my bones.

**So that was the chapter! I hope you like the different POVs, and I'm sorry for any OOCness.****  
****It may happen a lot.****  
****I don't want to seem like on of those people who ask for reviews every chapter, but to be honest, reviews make me want to write faster.****  
****I don't even care if you go anonymus, or write flames, because I need critisism on what I can do better so that I can hopefully write the story better.****  
****So yeah, please tell me what you think about it!****  
****HolyHephastus****  
****XxxX**


	18. Chapter 18

**So my friend also wanted to help with the story, and so she wrote this chapter for you lovely lot! So any abuse goes to her ;)****  
****And all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

During the blackout, I had strange dreams. First dream, I was iron man-very exciting. Second dream, I was riding on a singing camel through the streets of New York-very fun. Third dream, I was lying face down in the mud while warm liquid oozed from a burning slash in my back. Wait. That wasn't a dream.

Now as I became more concious, I began to regain my hearing and my thoughts became less jumbled. The main thing that I realised as my mind became more alert, was that my dream certainly wasn't a dream, but a memory of what had recently happened to me during the battle. Two boys I loved in different ways, falling asleep. Monsters dissolving before my eyes. Leo.

And as my situation became clearer to me, so did my hearing.

Loud snoring came from one corner and the quiet ticking of a clock from the other. I wonder how long I had been in that state? I listened to the snoring for what felt like hours. I could now smell the sharp scent of disinfectant, and the sweet smell of Nectar, but my eyes remained shut and my body remained paralysed.

Suddenly, what I guessed was the door to my room, slammed against the wall sending an earthquake of vibrations to erupt around the room, waking up the snorer and sending the clock crashing to the floor. At this point I could only guess that the new arrival was angry. Very angry. Footsteps boomed over towards the corner where the snorer was now scampering backwards, knocking various objects onto the ground.  
"You stupid bastard!" screamed the voice.  
I heard a thump as what I pressured was a fist connecting with a jaw rang loudly, through my ears and caused fear to ripple through my bones. Whoever had just been hurt had caused my heart to twist in my chest, they were obviously very important to me.  
"What have I done NOW?" said the other voice. Both voices sounded very familiar to me. I searched through my memories for a face which matched the voice but my head still felt fussy and a thick haze of confusion still filled my mind.

"The only person I have left in my family almost died because of you! I thought you loved her. I was obviously wrong. If you had loved her you would have saved her."  
I managed to finally put two and two together and the face of my brother appeared before me out of the haze.  
The other face which popped up sent butterflys fluttering in my stomach. Leo.

"I do love her!" said Leo. "And I feel so guilty for what happened and I'm so sorry to you and her. I did save her from the fire of the Hydra, but there was nothing else I could do. How can I make up for it?" Leo whispered.

"You can start by leaving her alone." Growled Nico.  
"I will do anything but that. I can never leave her! You can't kill me because that will hurt her. No matter what you say to her, she will never change her mind and you can hurt me all you want and it will never change my mind. I love her. If you were told to stay away from Piper, would you do it? Or would you stay by her side?" For Leo, that was deep.  
Nico hesitated for such a long time that I thought he had left. All at once, the tension in the room dissipated. Nico slumped down onto the floor and quietly started to sob. I was stunned. I had never heard Nico cry before. It was as if every sad thing that had ever happened in his life now came crashing onto him. This was the first time I had seen his walls crumble.

He sobbed for about 2 minutes, and I could hear Leo awkwardly trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry." Nico whispered.  
"Its fine mate, I forgive you."  
I heard Nico slowly get to his feet and walk to the door, shutting it behind him. The room fell silent.

After everything I had just heard settled in, I began to cry. It was a strange sensation as I was only mentally crying while my body remained motionless. Or so I thought. A single tear rolled down the side of my cheek towards my ear . As it reached the edge of my jaw, a warm hand brushed it away.

"Can you hear me?" Leo asked.  
I wanted to say yes and fling myself into his arms but i was trapped. The tear in my back no longer hurt, but the tear in my heart ached with longing. I tried with all my might to break free from the cage which trapped my body, the more I tried the more it hurt. The pain became almost unbearable to the point where I almost gave up. I persevered. I had to move, to speak, to see. I wanted to scream in pain and anguish as I mentally beat the walls which trapped me.

My eyes opened and a scream tore  
from my mouth.

**Wooooooo!****  
****Excitamonte!****  
****Do we like?****  
****Shall she write more chapters?****  
****Please review ;)**

**HolyHephastus**

**XxxX**


	19. Chapter 19

**So its now back to me to writing this story!****  
****I hope we all liked the last chapter!****  
****This one might be a little short, but I'll try my hardest to make it more interesting!****  
**** And Rick Riordan owns everything apart from my own characters.******

  
My eyes open and a scream tore from my mouth.

Leo automatically leapt backwards, then scurried forward and gripped my hands tightly.  
"Zoe! Thank Zeus you're awake! Can you hear me? Are you okay?"  
I nodded blustering, and found that my voice wasn't working.  
To be more precise, it felt like the old oracles skin-dry, crumbled, and about to break.  
"Here did Nco go?"  
"Where did Nico go? Oh, umm... I think he may have gone to Pipers cabin maybe... Did you hear anything? You know, when you were unconscious..."  
I nodded.

My eyes focused onto Leos jaw, where a large fist-shaped mark was beginning to form.  
"He urt ou" I croaked. "Bcause og me."  
"Its nothing Zoe, don't worry. It could have been worse, really. Plus we need you better, I missed you. Camp Half-Blood won the war by the way, you were one of the only casualties."  
I smiled at him, and put all of my feelings into that smile, knowing that it was the only way to make him feel better with himself.

He planted a soft kiss on my forehead, and I took a sip of Nectar, tasting the warm chocolate brownie taste. I could immediately feel my throat smoothing out, feeling soothed.  
The thought that kept coming to my mind was "he's mine! Mine!"  
I was in love, pretty deeply as well.

When the pain in my throat had subsided to a low buzz, I spoke to Leo.  
"How long have I been unconscious for?"  
"About 7 hours, its 10 at night now" he replied. "I thought...I thought that I had killed you...that you weren't going to wake up again."  
His words were cracked with emotion, so much that I thought he was going to burst into tears in front of me.  
I squeezed his hand, then thought for a while.  
"Leo, if I had died, then it wouldn't have been your fault. You saved me from the fire, and if you hadn't done that, I would have died. Remember what I told you that first night. You always save me superman, even if its from some phycopathic rainbow boy, or from my own brother hating me. That's one of the reasons why...why I love you Leo."

Leo blushed crimson and smiled nervously at me.  
Then a girl with chestnut hair and green eyes burst into the room.  
"YOU" she looked at me. "Have a whole lot of explaining to do. How dare you nearly die on me!"  
I grinned at Maddy, knowing she wasn't really cross, but just annoyed.  
"Sorry Mads, but you have to thank Leo here, otherwise I would've died."  
She winked at me and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"So Zoe, now that you're not dead, I think you owe me a favour."  
I rolled my eyes at Maddy.  
"What do you want NOW?"  
She gave me a big grin and whispered into my ear.  
I laughed and she gave me a pointed look.  
"Fine, fine, as soon as I get better. Because at the moment, I think I am confined to my bed. And you're squishing my foot."  
She skipped away happily, and Leo gave me a quizzicall look which I dismissed, and taking another sip of nectar, I stuck my tounge out at him. He pretended to be hurt, and then started telling me what had happened when I was unconscious.

**Yeah, so this is a very short chapter :( but what does Maddy want? You'll find out next chapter.****  
****So I know that this chapter was kinda RUBBISH, and a bit fillerish, and hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better.**

**HolyHephastus  
XxxX**


	20. Chapter 20

******So I get that the last chapter was rubbish, but I haven't been feeling well lately, so its hard for me to write so much :( I do try my best to keep writing, but sometimes I can't do it to the best that I could do.****  
****In this chapter, I want a lot to happen, and so it should be better...I hope... :D****  
****Rick Riordan owns, not I.**

Maddy and I snuck out of our cabins at around 2 in the morning. We met by the creek, and Maddy pulled out her 'favour' from her bag.  
Giggling and pulling on rubber gloves, we got to work on two sets of dye, one blue and one pink.  
I covered the ends of Maddy's hair in the cotton candy pink, making sure that the tips of every hair were covered.  
When I had finished hers, she started on my hair, covering the bottom of my long blonde hair in a gorgeous sea-blue that matched my eyes. We hi-fived and snuck back to our cabins, where our siblings (or sibling) were sleeping still.

"AAAGGGHHH!"  
I sat upright in bed, nearly banging my head on the bunk above me.  
"Damn it Nico, what's the matter?"  
"Your hair is BLUE!"  
I sighed.  
"Yes it is, I wanted it like that, you don't have to scream. Seriously Nico, its just hair dye."  
He seemed to be calming down slightly, but be looked furious at me.  
"Why did you...dye...your hair?"  
"Maddy did it too, it's FASHIONABLE, not that you'd know the meaning of that word."  
He looked offended.  
"I do!"  
"Then why do you always wear BlACK? It's so...miserable."  
He looked even more offended.  
"Umm, I'm a son of...actually, I can't use that as an excuse anymore thanks to you. No, I just prefer it to blue and green and stuff."  
"Hence your dislike for my hair."  
"Hence the expression keep your hair on."  
I nodded, then gave him a weird look.  
"I can't think of what that has to do with it?"  
"Come to think of it, neither can I."  
(AN: I had to throw that Dad's Army reference in their, its in 'no spring for Frazer' in series 3. I actually love Corporal Jones :'D )  
I hit him, and he laughed his way into the showers.

I got dressed into my camp shirt, blue frayed jeans, and turquoise Doc Martins, with the special orange laces.  
I met Maddy on the way to breakfast, and she was wearing white jeans and coral Hi-Tops.  
We hi-fived, and ran up to breakfast, giggling at the looks people gave us. Nico joined me at the Hades table, and my mouth dropped open.  
He was wearing blue jeans, and an orange camp shirt.  
I was lost for words.  
"Nico... Orange... No black... What the Hades?"  
He laughed at my reaction, then looked nervously around the pavilion, where everyone was now staring at him.  
"I took your advise okay! I'm not wearing black for once, and I'm going to see what people think.  
Then I'll decide whether I like black or...or...this!"  
I cheered, then shut up when Chiron stomped his hoof.  
"Heroes, attention please! Tonight, to celebrate the victory, there will be a game of Capture the Flag!" Everyone cheered. "But we are adding a twist." Murmurs spread through the pavilion. Mr D looked almost excited for once.  
That is still an ALMOST.  
"The Hunters of the Lady Artemis are coming tonight and you will JOIN forces with them."  
"What!" Clarisse yelled.  
"We always play AGAINST the Hunters!" Someone shouted.  
"Who will we play against then?" Asked a boy from the Hecate table.  
"A very sensible question Robert" Chiron replied.  
"You will be playing against the four children of the Big Three."  
Everyone laughed, and some looked worried.  
"May I just say though, this was my idea!" Mr D  
"But they're more powerful than us!"  
"We'll beat them easy, four against 104!"  
Nico and I looked very pale. We turned to look at Percy, who suddenly looked nervous.  
I'll never understand Percy, he's the 'Hero of Olympus', and fought Kronos in Hand-to-Hand battle, yet he's scared of the rest of the camp.  
To be perfectly honest, I was more scared of the idea of playing with Thalia, I had only met her once, yet she had scared me, the distracted look in her clear blue eyes, the punk haircut, her shield...

At about 11 the Hunters arrived.  
Most of then ran over to the Big House where everyone was discussing battle techniques.  
Then a Hunter with a silver circlet intertwined in her choppy black hair jogged over to us before giving Percy a hug.  
"Kelp Brain, its been too long!"  
"Same to You Pinecone Face!"  
Nico and I looked awkward.  
"Nico!" Thalia smiled. "You look...not so gloomy." He scowled as she laughed at him.  
"And you have a new sister! Zara...isn't it?"  
"Zoe, h!"  
"Zoe! I see you got claimed as my cousin! So Hades HAS broken the oath after all! Well, I hope you can help us win this, otherwise we'll never live it down!"  
"Zoe's well powerful" Percy chimed in. "She can kill or resurrect with one look, and control precious stones and metals and decide the fate of people, like decide whether they go to Elyssium or the Fields of Punishment!"  
I scowled at him.  
"Well, none of those powers are going to help me here, though I can shadow-travel and make those skeleton things appear. I could help make traps with lumps of metal, to trip people up..."  
Nico gave me a hug.  
"Brillo sis!"  
Thalia, Percy and I gave him a look. (AN: -_- -the look they gave)  
"What in Tartarus does Brillo mean?"  
"I'm a kid from the 40's, you've got to excuse me for this kind of thing."  
"Ooookaaay..."

We posted our flag right by the creek, and to confuse people, put Percy and Thalia on defence. Nico and I were to get the flag, and stay on separate sides of the woods, occasionally shadow-travelling to the other and passing their flag. Just to confuse them.  
Thalia used her lightning powers to make our flag electrocuted, so if anyone grabbed it, they would get a nasty shock.  
Get it, shock?  
Like, surprised but also electric shock!  
No?  
Never mind.

So Nico and I strapped on our Armour, and got some new Celestial Bronze swords, which felt a little uncomftable, but we didn't want to KILL anyone. We didn't want to absorb their essence and destroy them forever. That would be a little extreme. Plus some monster had eaten my Stygien iron dagger when I was trying to destroy it at the battle, which was annoying.  
I surrounded the flag in a pile of super heavy gemstones, so if anyone wanted to pull the flag out of the ground, they'd have to move the gems first, which would take them ages. They were really heavy, no joke.

When Chiron blew the whistle to begin, Nico ran off to the western side of the woods, and I ran off to the eastern side.  
Let the games begin.

**So, who do we want to win? The Big 3 kids, or the camp/hunters?****  
****it doesn't matter because you're going to read the next chapter and find out ****  
****HolyHephastus****  
****XxxX**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so last chapter had a cliffhanger, I'm going to complete the game this time.****  
****I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.****  
****I'm running out of things to say in these notes.**

I winked at Nico and started running to the border. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 4 Hermes campers sneaking to my side of the woods. I snuck over and watched them.  
Both the Stolls, plus two newbies.  
That was strange, normally they wouldn't send out some of the best fighters. I reached into the bag Thalia had given me, and brought a pure black bow, and some darts tipped in a strong sleeping draught. Loading the bow, I shot Conner, and when Travis stopped to see what had happened , fired one into his butt as well. He collapsed, taking down a newbie with him. The last scout, a small boy aged about 12, looked flustered, and I easily pegged him.  
I crept further into the shadows.

About 200 meters ahead of me, I saw the flag.  
It was in the middle of a clearing, and there was a circle of trees surrounding it, most likely containing the Apollo cabin, as well as vines holding the flag down. The Aphrodite and Hypnos cabins were 'guarding' the flag, painting their nails various shades of pink, sleeping, reading fashion magazines, and in the case of Piper and Maddy, guarding.  
I noticed Nico on the other side of the clearing, and he noticed me at about the same time.  
I mouthed the word 'MADDY' and pointed at myself, then pointed at Piper and then at him. He nodded.

I reached into the bag, and brought out a paint grenade. That would distract the Aphrodite campers, and hopefully the Hypnos campers would stay asleep. How Thalia got all of this cool stuff, I'll never know.  
I saw Nico putting his shield over his head - protection from the Apollo cabins arrows- and copied him. Throwing two grenades, a blue and a green one, we burst into the clearing.

The Apollo cabin let loose their arrows, which bounced off our shields. The Aphrodite cabin started screaming about paint in their hair, and miraculously, the Hypnos campers stayed asleep. I charged over to Maddy, and brought the flat of my sword down on her head as the paint confused her, then watched her body crumple. Over my shoulder Nico and Piper where clashing their swords together, and arrows rained down in every direction. When I saw Piper getting close to defeating Nico, I closed my eyes and summoned 5 skeletal warriors.

They leapt out of cracks in the ground and I pointed at the Apollo campers and Piper. They got to their work, and Nico managed to knock out Piper.  
I swished my sword at the vines, and Nico managed to pull out the flag. He ran off to the east side, back towards our land, and I ran to the western way.

I met a group of Demeter and Iris campers on my way back, but after saving an especially hard kick SOMEWHERE for Skylar, I shadow-travelled away from them, hoping that Percy and Thalia were doing a good job defending the flag. The air around me shimmered, and Nico appeared, shoved the flag into my arms and disappeared again. I ran faster than ever towards the borders, hoping that I would be able to reach it in time to win. When a group of Ares and Athena campers started running towards me, I summoned a few more skeletal warriors, but I could feel the exhaustion coming.

I shadow-travelled closer to the border, and saw Nico waiting for me. I flung the flag into his arms and turned towards a patiently nasty-looking group of Hunters. Knowing that I wasn't going to be able to defeat them by hand, I summoned all of my remaining energy, and felt the earth shaking. The campers stopped running towards us, and started backing away. I thrust my hand up into the air, and an explosion of precious gemstones burst through the soil.  
Millions of pounds worth of gems swept the campers off their feet, yet left a path from Nico and I to the boundary line.  
Saying a quick prayer of thanks to Hades, I pushed a startled Nico towards the line. I saw Percy in between the trees, and Nico passed the other teams flag to Thalia, who was waiting exactly on the line. She stepped backwards and raised the flag, setting a massive lightning bolt up to the air as Percy and Nico cheered.  
I staggered over to my brother and collapsed in his arms, exhausted.

I heard laughter, and saw Clarisse in stitches. The other campers started giggling as well, and we all looked confused. Thalia grabbed her sword and marched over to Clarisse.  
"What in Hades is so funny?"  
Between deep breaths, Clarisse replied, "You. You took the... the decoy flag! The real flag is still back there!"  
We all looked at each other, and Nico and I started retreating. When we reached where Percy and Thalia were standing, they started running, and about half the campers were hot on their heels.

The others turned to us, and started advancing, pushing us back to our flag, still embedded by the creek. Annabeth sprinted forwards, and grabbed the pole, then sparks flew, and she staggered backwards into her own team, bowling down some of them. She stood up, shakily, and I wondered why none of the campers had tried to move the flag before. Then I noticed the ground was damp and squishy, letting me know Percy had been the answer.

Nico summoned about 20 skeletal warriors to the shock of the Hunters, who hadn't really seen the extent of his powers before. Annabeth glared at us.  
"You got Thalia to electrocute the flag? That's cheating!"  
"Not really Annabeth, I didn't hear Chiron saying it was, just because you're annoyed your decoy flag was taken and we found out, don't start accusing us!" Nico muttered.  
"Well, it still tricked you Death Boy."  
"At least I got it unlike you Wise Girl."  
She snarled, and I had a feeling that everything was going to get rather messy. I still felt horribly light-headed, and Nico couldn't defeat the entire camp plus 20 Hunters, all at the same time. Knowing I was way too weak to fight in hand-to-hand combat, I drew more paint grenades from Thalias bag, and lobbed them into the crowd, watching their explosions take down some more campers. The Ares cabin, lead by Clarisse, tried to cut around the side by jumping into the creek, but leapt out again, screaming that the water was boiling, I could almost imagine Percy smiling to himself. The skeletal warriors leapt into the crowds, causing screams and shouts.

I shot some more sleeping-draught arrows into the crowd, and Skylar was among the campers who collapsed. Then they surged at us in one sea of people, swarming towards Nico and I.  
"JUMP NICO! ZOE! JUMP!"  
A girls voice rang out over the shouts of the campers running at us.  
"OR GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CREEK!"  
We leapt over the water, and landed, on the other side, sending up a dust cloud.  
I could only see the silhouettes of the campers, surging towards us, then... Stopping.

They all fell down in one giant wave, struggling and screaming curses about their feet.  
When the dust cleared, I saw Thalia with her hand touching the ground, and the campers hairs were all sticking up. Percy was on her back, waving a long object- the flag!  
He jumped down and stuck it in the ground and turned to Thalia.  
"Nice electricity Pinecone Face! Shame I had to go on your back though..."  
Nico ran over to Thalia and hugged her, then ran over and hi-fived Percy. I staggered over, feeling tired, and smiled at them.  
We had won.

**So I realised that the chapter wasn't very long, so I added that bit about the decoy flag, so that's why its there. There is not going to be any Thalia/Percy or Thalia/Nico. Just saying. :D****  
****And I'm also running out of things to say here as well. But yeah, review and all that jazz.****  
****Oh, and thanks to everyone who added me to their fave stories/authors :D you make me all feel so happy and mushy! 3**

**HolyHephastus  
XxxX**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is LEO's POINT OF VIEW for chapter 22. It's a bit OTT in the drama department, but I really didn't want to write a filler chapter, because I hate them. I also hate the fact that I don't own PJO and HoO :( they belong to Rick Riordan, that lucky man.****  
**** WARNING- contains self-harm and a suicide attempt. Do not try this at home. Or anywhere else. So just skip the chapter is you don't want to read.****  
**  
LEO POV

I walked down from the Hephaestus cabin to the infirmary, anxious to see how Zoe was. They had taken her down there after the game of Capture the Flag; she had collapsed after too much effort. I was worried about how she was, and hadn't even taken a second glance at any of the Hunters, it was all about Zoe, how she was, how I could be better, make everything better for her. It was ridiculous, like one of those silly films the Aphrodite cabin watch. And felt like I was in one.

I was pretty anxious about how she was, and I guess that must have shown. When I neared the infirmary, and hand yanked me off the path, and I spun around, seeing Thalias big blue eyes staring at me.  
"Valdez, what's wrong? You're not normally this quiet?"  
I smiled at her, then sighed and sat down on the ground, pulling out grass with my calloused hands.

"It's Zoe; I'm just worried about how she is... I couldn't bear it if she was hurt, or not well again, I thought I had lost her at the battle, I don't want that to happen again."  
She looked at me in a weird way, and then shook her head at me.  
"You don't need to worry about her Leo. Zoe's a big girl now; she doesn't need you worrying about her. In fact, shed probably worry about you, because YOU have not been acting normally since the hunters arrived. No flirting, no jokey comments, no insults, what in Tartarus happened to you? Unless you and Zoe are..." I nodded, then blushed and continued destroying the grass.  
"Well, then that explains it, that especially explains why Nico stiffens whenever you're mentioned, or are around!"

I groaned. I mean, STILL? After our talk?  
"Look Thalia, this may be really awkward, but Nico has some weird thought that I'm going to hurt Zoe. I'll never hurt her on purpose. She's the reason I don't even see the faces of any other girls, the reason that I haven't flirted with them. I used to think that I loved so many girls, you included, but Thalia, this time, I think I've properly fallen. I love her so much, she's what keeps me stuck here at camp when I could be exploring the whole world. She what keeps me alive, the sound of her voice, the colour of her hair, these tiny things just keep making me fall further in love with her every second of the day. My world revolves around her. I TRUST her, and Thalia, you know I have trust issues. I've let her see me, not the joker I put on for everyone else. I'm letting you in to a part of me as well by telling you this; I'm pulling down my walls for her. I would do anything, be anyone for her.  
I know she won't be like Layla, she won't break my heart for no reason, and she builds me up. Every scar that Layla left, Zoe's filled it in. I almost killed Nico, my best friend, for him saying I needed to stay away from her. I can't. She's got me hooked, like a drug I can't stop taking. I know I shouldn't get so attached, being a demigod, anything could happen to wither of us. But in the 3 days that we've been together, my entire existence has changed. And I know that she won't just push me away, won't break my heart when everything is so perfect. I've forgiven myself for...for...for things that I can't even speak about because she's made my world a better place. Thalia, I just feel so...so complete!"

She stared at me, her hawk-like features boring into my mind. Then she pulled my up until I was standing.  
"You" she said. "You have got to go to her now, and tell her everything you just told me. It will make her feel better than all the ambrosia and nectar in Olympus. So go Repair Boy, make her day!" She shoved me gently in the back towards the infirmary, towards Zoe.

I meant what I had said, I really did. Every single word. So I walked off to the infirmary, a great soppy smile on my face.  
This was instantly wiped away.  
I felt like a million-ton weight had been dropped on my heart, I could practically feel it smashing in bits as I looked at Zoe and...and...and HIM.  
I know that I probably looked like an idiot, standing there, staring, but all I could think about was what I'd just said to Thalia. Things about her never hurting me, never betraying me. I remembered saving her for the first time, our first kiss... I wiped my mind clean. The one thing that hit hardest was that HE was the one I'd saved her from. Skylar Modell. And my Zoe was kissing him.

I turned and strode back towards the cabins, feeling my eyes pricking, and the part of my mind that normally said, "come on Leo, you're a man, don't cry!" had been shut down. Hot tears flew down my face, and all the scars Zoe had healed were ripped open. I barely noticed the stares I was getting from the other campers; I just needed to get somewhere alone.  
I pushed open the heavy metal door to the Hephaestus cabin, and flung myself onto my bed, ignoring my brothers and sisters staring at me. I pushed a large green button and the bed started retracting into the private room below.

She had... betrayed me like Layla had.  
I couldn't live without her.  
I needed her.  
But she obviously didn't feel the same. I understood her type. Say that you like someone, play with their emotions, but they're just a ride to someone better, more powerful.  
But I didn't understand why shed chosen the boy who wanted to kill me and her... Unless that was their plan.  
Maybe, before she had rung me, they had agreed to be together in secret, until they could kill me. And nobody plays with Leo Valdez's heart. Nobody.

I should have been angry at them. I should have tried to confront them. I just couldn't. I didn't have the heart, because my heart felt as if it had been through too much heartbreak. I just wanted to end it all.

I screamed in anger and frustration. This wasn't me! Leo Valdez doesn't get so attached! But this was different. When Layla broke my heart, I wanted to kill her. But now, I just wanted to kill myself. How could I have been so stupid? Everyone I ever let myself love, properly love, they get away from me, taken. Just my luck. I didn't blame Zoe. She was too perfect. I should have known that I could never of had something so perfect in my grasp. But I had meant what I had said to Thalia. I couldn't live without her.

I was so angry; I just kept thinking the same thoughts.  
I ran into the emergency bathroom, and did something I hadn't done since my mother's death.  
For each of the two pieces of my heart that lay crushed, I drew my hands over my wrists, letting the anger seep out with the blood. All that was left was sorrow and hatred for me. I walked over to an iron desk, covered in blueprints, screws and other bits and bobs. My fingers flew over the table, creating something I couldn't even see through the hot tears that still traced my cheeks, and filled my eyes.  
My body took over in a trance, whilst I just thought. I hated myself. I had been stupid enough to reach to far out of my league, and now I was hurt. I hated myself. Stupid Valdez, how could you ever thought you could be serious? You're just a joke to everyone and everything. You can't even keep a girlfriend 3 full days you idiot. You killed your own mother, you don't deserve to live! I moved into the centre of the chamber, and climbed onto a chair. Reaching up, I stuck the suction pads from my metal box to the ceiling. I could hear the whine that told me someone was coming down on my bed, but it barely mattered. I picked up the rope that dangled from the box, and made a noose shape. I just wanted to finish myself off before the pain in my heart did. I was stretching the loop over my head, when a girl and a boy, Piper and Nico, leapt off the bed, and started to coax me off the chair. Finally Piper whispered "get down Leo, let go of the rope!" into my ear, and I obeyed. I sat down onto the chair with a sob, and let the tears take over me, not caring that they were watching.

I could feel their eyes staring at me. They had no idea what had caused me to break. They had no idea. Finally I took deep breaths, and calmed down a little bit, enough to stop crying. Piper and Nico had pulled over chairs, and were sitting in front of me, like a police investigation.  
"What happened Leo?" Nico gently asked.  
"Nobody knew where you were, Thalia thought you were with Zoe" I cringed at her name. "But she hadn't seen you! Someone in the Hermes cabin said he had seen you coming back to the cabin crying, but we didn't think... Anyway, Nyssa and the rest of your cabin mates said you were down here. But what's done this to you Leo? What happened?"  
I took deep breaths, and forced myself to look her in the eye.  
"It's...it's... It's Z..- her. She...and him...and my fault...can't bear myself-"  
Nico took both of my arms, and then grimaced at the blood still wet and sticky on my wrists.  
"Who? Leo, tell me. Who was she with? Who is he? What were they doing?"  
"Skylar Modell!" I spat His name out like it was poison in my mouth. "They were kissing! And with everything about Layla" Nico blushed. "It's my entire fault! I aim too high, and then get hurt don't I? Please let me end it! Please...please... I don't want to live like this!"

They looked at each other, worried, yet a sort of burning under both of their eyes. I reached for my dagger again, the tip already coated in my own blood, but Piper got there first.  
"Nico, this is really serious. We need to bandage his wrists, and make sure that there is always someone with him, maybe Percy for instance. It's just...do we tell Chiron or not?"  
Nico nodded. "Defiantly. What if he got himself even more injured? We'd then have to explain it all to him, and tell everyone how we tried to cover up something as big as this. You're right about always having someone with him, maybe we should tell Nyssa and Jake, just to keep an eye on him as well."  
Then Piper grabbed the first aid kit hanging on the wall, and washed my wounds with Nectar, and bound them with bandages. She got a wet tissue, and wiped away the tear stains. I felt like a baby, a stupid baby who needed protection. No wonder everyone got sick of me, and had to dump me for someone better. I was just waiting for that to happen with Piper, my friend. She took me gently by the shoulder, and Nico walked behind us, then we all sat on the bed, and waited for it to rise to the surface, like the tears that were still coming.

**Woah! That's the end of the chapter, pretty intense! It's really sad, but also quite hard to write about the suicide attempt, as I have no experience. So sorry for rubbish details etc. :) For the next chapter, I'm going to do the same chapter in Zoe's POV (chapter 22).****  
****So I'm going to finish this little note thing with a message- I hated writing about hurting my Leo :(****  
****HolyHephastus****  
****XxxX**


	23. Chapter 23

******I've decided to do the same chapter as 22, but in Zoe's point of view, and stretching further. I really hope you all liked the last chapter, I'm not that experienced on stuff like that -so to say- and hope I didn't offend anyone or something. I'm going to update this before I go on holiday, but after that, there won't be anything for 2 weeks, so this is the last chapter for a while :( I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does :D****  
**  
ZOE POV

I lay in my bed at the infirmary. I felt awful, being so exhausted that I had to lie down for a while. I was embarrassed, and tired, and felt useless, that child of Hades who needed saving every 5 minuets. The others had all gone from the infirmary, they had only gotten bruises, nothing that couldn't be solved with nectar and ambrosia. I just wanted to bury my head into the ground and stay there. I also felt bored, and alone, nobody had come to visit me, though Thalia had walked by and smiled at me. The door opened, and a girl walked in. Was that Piper? Or Annabeth?

Izzy Modell sat down nervously in the chair next to me. I was outraged, had her brother sent her? I hadn't had a proper look at her close-up, I had only seen her that first time she appeared in camp, but she was seriously pretty. Her olive skin looked smooth and clear, her dark brown hair fell in waves down her back, and her eyes were big and hazel, with long dark lashes curling out. She looked effortlessly beautiful, stunning without make-up. She looked nervous of me, wary. Then Izzy began to speak, her clear, smooth voice ringing out.  
"I can imagine you dislike me for my brother" she began. "He is... Emotional, and I beg that you do not hate me for his mistakes." Her voice felt like honey, washing over me, calming my anxiety. "He believes his Patron can stop him dying, he wishes to be Prince of the Earth. You are the first I have seen in a while who has been able to resist his voice. Our mother sent us here in hope that this place would cure him of his desires, she does not realise the extent of his ruin."  
I stared at Izzy, astounded of what was coming out of her mouth.  
"He does not act like a brother to me. He takes control of me with his voice, forces me to work as part of his plan. I hate him for that. I know that his ruin has only greatened since he has met you. He wishes to control you like he controls me. I am sorry. I wanted to warn you, for he says he will kill you if you don't become his queen, and I fear that he will. Don't underestimate my brother Zoe for he is-"

The door flung open, and Skylar burst in.  
"There you are Izzy- Zoe! How... Nice... To see you."  
I trembled in fear, I could sense Izzy doing the same next to me.  
" I was going to wait until after dinner, but seeing as you're here now -Isabel, move!- then we might as well get it over and done with." He pulled out his sword and pressed it against my throat. Izzy was behind him now, and holding a brick. Where she got that from... She gave me the type of look that said 'distract him while I hit him!"  
"And now, I think it's time for a bit of revenge Zoe. You humiliated me. Kicking me, shooting me with a pathetic sleeping dart, getting your little boyfriend to set my hair on fire" I noticed bald patches in the midst of his dark waves, so similar to Izzy's. But then again, they were twins. "And I don't take kindly to those who humiliate me. We could have had so much Zoe. It pains me to say it but, goodbye." He started pressing harder, I could feel the blade starting to penetrate my skin. So I did the only thing I could think of to stop him, and give Izzy enough of a chance to hit him. I kissed him.

Izzy swung the brick, and it caught him on the head just as he recovered from the shock, and he crumpled. I took deep breaths, and rubbed my throat where he had been pressing. Izzy looked horrified, as if she couldn't have believed what she had just done. Then she started laughing. I joined in and we sat there, laughing like mad people. I rubbed my eyes, and got off the white mattress, where Skylar was now collapsed.  
"Should we get Chiron?" I asked her. "You know, tell him and that?"  
She nodded, and we picked up Skylar's limp body, and carried him to Chiron's office.

Once we had told him the whole story, and I had told him what had happened before today, Chiron stroked his beard, and asked us to leave Skylar with him. We did so, and started walking back to my cabin, to calm down slightly. We had been in there about 5 minuets and were telling each other funny stories when the door burst open. Piper was standing in the doorway.  
"YOU BITCH!" She yelled at me, storming in and causing me to fall over. "YOU TOTAL BACKSTABBING LYING BITCH!"  
As she advanced on me, I scampered backwards, until she had me pinned against the wall.  
"Piper... I don't understand! What have I done?"  
"You... You... Don't pretend you don't know! You know very well what you've done. Don't pretend you're innocent. The truth was always going to come out, why the Hades would you even dream of doing that to him? Do you realise how much you've broken him? But I bet you don't even care. Sitting in here with... With HER when you should have been talking to him about it."  
I was pretty confused, I had no idea who the 'him' was, or why I should be confronting him.  
"Piper, I really don't know what I've done! Who have I broken? Why should I be talking to him?"  
She laughed. "Yeah, SURE you don't know. You're just trying to pretend you're innocent when you've caused him enough pain that he was TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF! My best friend! HOW DARE YOU!"  
I had a growing suspicion who 'he' was, but I had no idea why he was so upset.  
"Leo?" She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Why is Leo trying to kill... Oh my gods he's trying to kill himself. Let me see him..." I struggled against her grip but she wouldn't let me move.  
"Why do you think he's so upset? Because of you, KISSING someone else. When everything that happened with Layla, and you just broke his heart all over again."  
"Kissing... What? Wait. Was he going to visit me in the infirmary..." She nodded, and I locked eyes with Izzy who paled. "That wasn't... A kiss... That was self-defence! He was trying to kill me! And I had to distract him to let Izzy hit him over the head with a brick! And he's with Chiron now! Oh my gods. Why did he have to come then?"  
"You should have though about that before you decided to CHEAT Zoe. And your story really needs updating. I've heard that one in my cabin so many times. Face it. You're just a cheating BITCH who beaks peoples hearts. A BIT-"  
"PIPER!" Nico finally moved from the doorway where he was standing, looking uncomfortable. "Please don't talk to my sister that way. I get that you're angry, but seriously, calm down!"  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Holy Zeus, Nico, you're my boyfriend. You're meant to be sticking up for ME! And Leo! Your friend! But instead you're sticking up for that piece of scum!" Nico walked over, and gently freed my wrists from Pipers, and started pulling her towards the door.  
"I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH HER NICO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! SHE'S GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO LEO!" She wriggled one of her hands free, and slapped Nico across the face. You could hear the sickening SMACK! from the other end of the cabin, and there was a growing red mark on Nico's face. Piper gasped, then looked at him.  
"Nico, babe, I'm so sorry, I was just angry and-" Nico silently pointed his hand towards the door.  
"Please leave my cabin Piper. I can't have you insulting my family, and if you're going to hit me, I'd rather not have you around me. I'm sorry Piper, but I don't think that we are going to work anymore. So please, just get OUT." He was calm, and collected, but I could see the pain in his eyes, and I felt awful. I had hurt Leo, and now my brother was breaking up with his girlfriend for me.  
"But Nico babe-"  
"OUT!"  
She looked at me, my old friend, and gave me a look of disdain, and disgust.  
"It's fine Nico, I was starting to like someone else anyway. And watch your back Zoe." Piper turned on her heel and stormed out.  
I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, and started to cry. I felt really pathetic, but everything just seemed to be going badly for me. I'd lost my best friend, and I thought I'd lost my boyfriend as well.

When I'd finished crying, I looked up to where Nico was standing and locked eyes with him.  
"Nico...is it true that Leo tried to..." He nodded. "Yeah that bit was true..."  
"How? I don't mean to be gruesome, but I need to know how much I hurt him. Oh, and the story I told Piper was true, wasn't it Izzy?" She nodded. "I believe you Zoe, but... Just give Piper some time. How though... He umm...umm... Slit his wrists and erm... Tried to hang himself and wanted to stab himself... I'm sorry Zoe, maybe you should talk to him... But really, I can't imagine why he wouldn't talk to you first, before trying... I don't know. But if you're going to talk to him, be gentle. And watch out for Nyssa and Jake. We told them so that they could keep an eye on him, so he doesn't try again... And don't make it worse for him Zoe. Children of Hades, we don't sympathise well. It's a trait we get from Dad... It's just...you know...don't make it worse..." He gave me a weak smile, and slipped his arm over my shoulders.

**Another angst chapter :( I'm so sorry for leaving you guys without an update for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! I'm going to post this chapter up before I go, but then...NADA! I know Piper was very OOC here in this Chapter, but it's all part of a greater plan that will come together. So yeah, reviews, comments, anything you want! Goodbye my little readers, it's been nice knowing you! And I promise I'll write a great big long chapter of conflict, confrontation, crying and lots of caterwauling! I just said that because it began with a C. But ah well! GOODBYE MY LITTLE READING FF FRIENDS!****  
****HolyHephastus****  
****XxxX**


	24. Chapter 24

******IM BACK! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys for so long :'( the whole time I wanted to be writing BUT I COULDN'T! So I'm going to make it up to you with a super long chapter! As always, I own nothing but my own characters, and Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. But I'm sure you all know that by now. And it's back to Zoes POV!**

_Zoe POV_

I took a deep breath and knocked on the metal door of the Hephaestus cabin. Nico smiled reassuringly, and I tried to stay calm. The door cautiously opened, and an angry face peered out. "Who is i- oh. It's you." The face grimaced as if I was a piece of scum like Piper had said I was. "Nyssa i-"  
"Save it. Get out of here Zoe."  
"I need to see Leo. To talk to him. Just...just ask him if I can see him. That's all I can ask for I guess." She shuddered in repulsion, and shut the door. Inside I heard two voices arguing whether I should be allowed to see Leo, and it pretty much seemed like whoever wanted me to see him was losing. Then there was a silence, and a murmur of a faint voice. Then the door flung open again.  
"You have 5 minutes. That's it. And he wants us all to leave you but YOU" she looked at Nico. "You can stay with them." And with that, Nyssa and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin stormed and pushed past us. I tentatively stepped inside.

Once again, the room left me amazed, but I couldn't help thinking that the last time I had been here, it had been for much nicer reasons. Leo was sitting on his bed, looking pale and small. I couldn't help noticing his bandaged wrists, and the mountain of tissues beside him. As he looked up and saw me, he stiffened.  
"Leo, I'm so sorry, let me explain what happened, I didn't mean to, I was trying to... You can't really believe that I wanted to hurt you, I was so stupid what with Layla and everything... I understand that you probably hate me now but if you jus-"  
"Zoe, I don't think you do understand. Imagine finally having someone there who you think loves you back, and then having them rip the last remaining pieces of your heart into tiny shreds. I don't think you understand what you've done. You'd-you'd..." His voice cracked with emotion. "You'd better have a good reason, because I don't know if I can just forgive you when there's nothing left to forgive with."  
I told him what had happened, the full story, and told him time and time again that I was sorry.  
"But what I don't understand" I finished. "Is why you didn't confront me first, instead of...you know."  
"Zoe." Nico warned under his breath.  
"Why I didn't...? Are you trying to turn this on me now? Are you trying to make it my fault? I didn't stay because I thought that...you had teamed up to kill me. Over a long amount of time. That everything had been a lie. And I couldn't watch. I tried to kill myself because I'd been so damn naïve, not because I hated you."  
"Naïve...? Are you saying I'm the type of girl to cheat and lie? Do you think its okay to insult me and then say 'I never hated you' just like that?" I raised my voice.  
"No! I didn't mean that. Don't twist what I say to your advantage. I meant that I was aiming too high and that. Naïve that I thought everything was going to be fine for once-"  
"Oh let's all cry in self-pity at Leo Valdez. Boo HoO. Grow up Leo. Not everything will end up alright. You're right, you are naïve. I came here to apologize, and you...you're too immature, you just have to make it into a big drama, a big argument."  
"It takes two to argue. And you were the one to make it a drama by kissing a guy who is NOT your BOYFRIEND!"  
"Let's play the BLAME GAME NOW. Gods Leo, grow up. I'm pretty sick of you at the moment. If you don't trust me, I don't see it would have worked out anyway." I vaguely noticed a tear rolling down his cheek, then evaporating from his body temperature, but I couldn't stop. I could see the red mists descending over my eyes. "You have this way of annoying everyone. Why can't you be grown up for 5 minutes so we can sort this out? You can't do anything right can you? I should never have fallen for you, when out in the world; there are so many better guys for me."  
"I thought you were different. You were the only one not to have been like that."  
And then I lunged at him.

Swearing and cussing at Leo like a madman, I pounded on him with my fists, feeling Nico trying to pull me back. Leo grabbed my wrists, trying to fend off my attacks, but didn't go for me himself. I only stumbled back when my left wrist felt a flash of pain, burning through my entire arm. I examined my wrist, and saw a black mark in the shape of a hand wrapped around my wrist like a bracelet. I stared at him horrified, and turned around to leave.  
"Zoe... I didn't mean... I'm so sorry..." His eyes were round and glassy, full of horror at himself.  
I just shook my head at him, disgusted, clouded by my anger.  
"You were right. I am immature, I can't do anything right. I hope you-" he gulped. "I hope you find the right person in the end Zoe. I'm sorry that it wasn't me." I turned on my heel and stormed out, Nico on my tail. I didn't know that was the last I would see Leo Valdez for nearly 5 months.

Nico and I were sitting in our cabin, I was fuming. "DAMN!" Nico suddenly leapt up. "I'm so sorry Zoe, I was meant to be helping Dad... No it's fine I'll stay, I can't leave you."  
"Go." I said, surprised at myself. "Nico, do you think...would Dad let...me...come too? I don't want to stay at the moment, even now; you've seen the filthy looks I've been getting. I want to come with you. But before that there's something I need to do."  
Nico thought about it for a while, then smiled at me, and drafted a note to Chiron about where we were going.  
I walked into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a pair of safety scissors. I chopped at my hair until it was chin length, uneven and jagged. Then I changed into the darkest clothes I owned, black leggings and a black PARAMORE band shirt, with a black leather jacket. I dug out my old black army boots and marched next door again. Nico seemed taken aback by my sudden change, but just felt the ragged ends of my now-short hair and smiled sadly at me.

He took my hand and we shadow-travelled to the Underworld, where I was dreading, but looking forward to going, and getting away from it all. I opened my eyes, and gasped. It was just like...a field. Granted it was full of chattering shades, but a field all the same. Then we turned around. Looming up over us was a castle made of black stone, dark and scary. Nico smiled at me reassuringly, and pulled me towards the wrought iron gate. Upon entering, I couldn't stop looking around at everything-the high ceiling, the garden full of fruit trees that we passed through, the skeleton guards, who oddly didn't scare me much. They parted for us, and I was led towards a large oak door. Nico let go of my hand and pushed the door open. Inside, it was a hall, and at the end were two thrones. Seated in a throne of human bones was a man with dark hair and a tunic made out of struggling souls. I stared at him, and he stared at us.

"Father" Nico stepped forwards. "I have brought Zoe with us because-"  
"Yes, yes, I know what happened; I've been watching you both." He seemed to glower at Nico a little, but I might have imagined it. He turned to me. "Zoe, daughter, I have greatly wanted to speak to you. Come forwards. Do not be afraid child; though I am the god of the dead, there is no need for fear. Great are those who see death approaching, and greet him like old friends."  
"Isn't that in one of those Harry Potter tales? Like, the three wizards or something?" He gave me a weird look, and I blushed. I approached him, cautiously, and he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Zoe. I understand that camp is somewhere you do not want to return to at the moment. You can stay here as long as nessacary. You are welcome to join me here; Nico is the only one who visits me. Now he too has reasons to avoid camp. You are both welcome into my household."  
I thanked him, and was escorted by shades into a chamber. There were two women, nymphs I think. They pointed out a place for me to sleep and wash, and informed me that there was going to be some food imported so that Nico and I could eat without having to stay in the Underworld. They bowed to me and exited the room. I sat down on the black bedcovers, and for what felt like the millionth time that week, burst into tears. Twenty minutes later, I was all ready for bed. It was only about 8 30, but being in the Underworld, it was dark, and I was tired. I slipped into the black sheets and closed my eyes.  
I should have known my dreams wouldn't be peaceful.

I saw Piper and Leo arguing with Chiron. A satyr, a middle-aged one, stood nearby, dressed in an orange polo shirt. I could only hear snatches of their conversation, but it looked like Piper and Leo were trying to convince Chiron of something.  
"...with Gleeson the whole time..."  
"My dears, it's too dangerous. You both have strong auras. I cannot let you go with him. I understand you're situations here at camp are not ideal but..." The satyr stepped forwards.  
"Chiron, I've been protecting for a long time. The cupcakes can come with me to find new demigods in the Wilderness School, and I'll make sure they don't get hurt. I'm an excellent fighter you know. Practically took down that titan by myself in that war."  
The scene changed. A woman in earthen robes was sitting in a throne made out of vines. When she spoke, her voice was crumbly, but strangely persistent and calm.  
"Little hero. I know you are suffering heartbreak. I know you want that boy away from you. If you help me, I can help you with that. I will repay you with your wildest dreams, and richest fantasies. All you need to do is open the doors. Open the doors little hero. That way we can both get our desires, and my way, I'm killing two birds with one stone...so to say. Little hero, open the doors."  
The vision faded, but I didn't wake. I did want Leo away from me. My wildest dreams... I didn't know who the woman was, but her voice... My legs seemed to have some foreign control. In my dream, moved by themselves, past skeleton guards and chattering shades. Into a dark cave somewhere. A man was standing with his back to me, dark wings stretching over his back. I raised my arms and he turned. He was beautiful, but I didn't even register the fact. I felt like a robot, someone else in control over my body. Vines spun out from the ground and wrapped around him, pulling him into the ground. My legs moved over to a table where there was a map and a key. Suddenly the key was in my hand, and I was in a different place. A dark room with a pit that seemed endless. There on the wall was a pair of large golden doors. My body walked over to the doors. I felt a shiver run through my body, and I placed the key through the keyhole and turned. Immediately, the doors swung open, and a black river of souls flowed out from the pit and through the doors. "Well done little hero. You will be rewarded greatly. But now for you, back to bed."  
I woke up in a sweat. Someone was pounding on my doors.  
"Just a dream" I said to myself. "It was just a dream Zoe."

**DUNN DUNN DUUUUNNN! Told you it would be a chapter to wait for! I can't wait to write more, and I bet you guys can't wait for more story. Or am I just getting cocky? ;) Anyhoo, did you like the twist at the end? I wasn't originally going to do that, but I had that idea on holiday so had to use it! Until next time!**

**HolyHephastus  
XxxX**


	25. Chapter 25

**Continuing from the last chapter now! I hope we liked it, and once again, I'm very sorry for the large gap in my writing when I was away! As you guys know, Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO, not me ;) I've realized that I had been spelling my name wrong. Oops. So that's changed to the right spelling. Also, I've been reading the most wonderful reviews by TrueGrimm, and they have really made my day. It's people like you that make writing this story amazing! Thank you so much, they make me feel so happy! Of course, everyone else's reviews make me feel the same! Just a note to say though, I can't always post chapters consistently! I don't write and update on the same days, as I'm writing on my phone, but update on my computer! But now, on with the story!**

I rubbed my eyes and peered at the door, slowly creaking open. It reminded me of the doors in my dream, sending a shiver down my spine. Nico popped his head around the door, and grimaced at me.  
"You've got a visitor Zoe. Well, not really a visitor, and not really for you. But yeah, she wants to see you. Persephone that is."  
"Persephone? As in, THE Persephone? Our step-mother Persephone? The Persephone who turned you into a dandelion Persephone?"  
"What other Persephones do you know? Of course it's her. I'd watch out though, she doesn't like children of Hades, she gets jealous. But, yeah, get dressed and come to the garden in like, 5 minutes? She doesn't like waiting." He practical acted as if not waiting was the crime of the century. But then again, she had turned him into a dandelion.

I stood up as Nico left, and remembered my dream. I shook the image out of my head, and walked towards the closet doors where I had hung up yesterdays clothes. I was halfway through the thought that I was going to have to re-wear my clothes until I could shop for more, but then I opened the closet. Hanging up was 30 or more different outfits-mostly black-with underwear, shoes and jackets. I blinked in surprise, then thought that Hades...my dad... had probably stocked up my closet when he knew we were staying. I pulled on another pair of black jeans, and a Green day band top, thinking that Thalia was going to be proud of me. I pushed that though out of my head as I laced up some bright green Dr Martins. I opened the door, and walked back to the garden. This time, both of the thrones were occupied. My father stood, and I walked towards him. He wrung his oily hands together, and smiled awkwardly at me.  
"Zoe...I want you to meet my...umm...my wife Persephone. My dear, this is my...umm...daughter...Zoe..." The lady in the other throne stood, and looked at me. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe for her to turn me into a daisy, but what really happened shocked me more.  
"My dear girl, I've been absolutely dying to meet you! My Lord says you are much the opposite to...your brother... And that you are a charming young girl, willing to be nice, and friendly." I gaped at her. She swept over the room towards me, and took my hand. "My Lord says you have some control over precious metals? Maybe you will help me in my garden. I do enjoy it here, my only...natural place in the Underworld."  
I nodded, and glanced at Nico, who was staring at me in shock. I swallowed.  
"Umm...Lady Persephone, that would be lovely...I...I would love to help in your garden, it's so beautiful!"  
She smiled. "Thank you my dear. Now, If you and your brother can be excused for a minute I would like to speak to your father. Alone." Hades looked slightly worried, but he waved his hand at Nico and I, who walked back to my room.

"Okay, that's unfair. She turns me into a dandelion, but she immediately loves you. That's so unfair!"  
"It's because I'm cooler and prettier than you Nico. Face the facts, everyone loves me more." I said winking. He laughed, and then frowned.  
"Where did you get your clothes? I didn't think you brought some with you..."  
"I don't know, I think Dad must have put them there or something, I woke up and there they were." Nico walked over to the cupboard and looked inside.  
"There's no way Dad bought them for you. He hates girls wearing trousers, and he doesn't like the fact that you wear black now. He told me last night when you went to bed. Persephone hates black, so it wasn't her. It certainly wasn't me, and no one else has been in here. Have they?" I shook my head. And then I remembered my dream.  
"I had this weird dream Nico, where this lady was asking me to do stuff, and I did it. She said I'd be rewarded. But that was just a dream right?"  
Nico froze.

"What kind of Lady...?"  
"She was wearing mud, and her eyes were closed, like she was asleep or something."  
Nicos eyes bulged. "What did you do Zoe? What did G-this Lady make you do?"  
I frowned. "It's silly really. She made me go to some guy with wings, and he was kidnapped, and then I had to steal his keys, and open a door. Which was randomly in some cave. But, like I said, just a dream."  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Nico panicked, pacing my room back and forth "Zoe, sometimes dreams are more than just dreams. Dad needs to know...doors of death...Thanatos...Zoe, this is really serious. We need to tell Dad. Now."  
"But Persephone wanted to talk to him alone-"  
"And you've just stopped people dying!" Nico yelled back at me. I froze and looked at him. He put his head in his hands, and shook it. "You took Thanatos, the god of Death, and you opened his doors-the doors between life and death. The Lady who spoke to you, that was Gaia, goddess of the earth. She's evil, and currently asleep. She's trying to overthrow the gods with a giant army. Only one of the giants is awake now, but there are 12, one designed to kill each of the Olympians. The one that is awake is the bane of P...Hades. You've basically made a way for her armies not to die." I paled. Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my room, where I wanted to hide, and into the garden, where Persephone and my father were talking. Somehow, now I knew what I had done, telling Dad seemed terrifying.

Persephone and Dad were talking quietly to each other. I didn't want to interrupt them, maybe just to go back to my room and hide, but Nico had other plans.  
"Dad!"  
Both of them turned around. Persephone looked angry, Hades looked relieved. "What do you children want? I thought I told you to stay away for a while!" Persephone glared at Nico.  
Nico glared straight back. "You did. But we really need to talk to Dad. It's serious. Deadly serious." I nodded along with him, wishing I could crawl away and die. "Dad, I think the do-"  
"Is this really needed now?" Persephone continued ranting. "I was complaining about the traffic systems! You children have interrupted an important conversation!"  
"Now, my dove" Hades spoke, calming her down. "I'm sure the children wouldn't have interrupted us unless it was something serious." Nico nodded.  
"It is. I think Gaia has Thanatos. And I think she's opened the doors of death!"  
Silence.

Then everyone spoke at once.  
"They're lying! They are making it all up!"  
"What? How do you know this Nico?"  
"Zoe had a dream, where she was being forced to take Thanatos, and open the doors!"  
And everyone was looking at me.  
"Zoe" Hades spoke quietly, but I could detect a hint of anger. Great. On my first day here I anger my father. "Is this true?"  
I blushed, but nodded, and told him everything I had told Nico. He shook his head, murmuring ancient Greek curses under his breath. I only caught glimpses, about Zeus needing to be warned, and Gaia being a...a fool? Whatever it was, it wasn't very complimentary. I kept apologizing, but I don't think he heard me. "Go to your room, and STAY THERE" Hades growled. "Don't let anybody in apart from Nico, and don't leave." I nodded, not thinking this was fair, but left the gardens, feeling shameful. What had I done?

Weeks passed in blurs. Since arriving in the Underworld I had created some sort of routine for myself: get up, get ready, help Persephone in her garden, chat to Nico, sleep. My nights were restless, full of the same earthen lady-Gaia-screaming at me for telling. Weeks blurred into months, and I missed Leo more than anything. Occasionally I would look down at my wrist, and on seeing his hand print there, mentally kick myself for my 'apology'. In May, I remembered Maddys birthday was coming up, and made a plan. I would visit her at Camp Half-Blood, and if I happened to bump into Leo there, so be it. I could always apologize-properly-then. I asked Hades if I could visit Camp Half-Blood on May 14th, and he said that I could. I asked Nico a few days before what I should give Maddy.  
"Why don't you use your powers to create a bracelet or some other girly thing?" He suggested. So I summoned a lump of gold, and manipulated it (with Nicos help) to the size and shape of a bangle. I also pulled out a chunk of silver, but I didn't tell Nico what I was going to do with it. Using all of my strength, I willed the silver into the shape of a heart, and I engraved words onto it. It read:

Leo.

I feel like such a bad person.

I'm so, so sorry.  
I ran away from you because I was scared that I was in love and you weren't. I was wrong.  
I love you.  
Zoe.

I didn't show it to anyone. Not even Nico.

**CLIFFY! So this chapter is mucho bad. (Like my spanish). It's mostly just fillers. The next chapter might not be much better, but after that it's all fun again! (SPOILER-mwahahaha). I'm going camping for a week, so once again-i can't write for a while. I feel so mean :'( but while I'm gone, you could always... REVIEW? I love reviews more than Tyson likes peanut butter, more than Percy likes water, more than Thalia likes hunting, more than Apollo likes poems (bad ones) and more than Mr D likes wine. It's a shame he can't have any isn't it? Imagine a drunk Mr D! ^-^ lol. Sorry, I'm ranting. But yeah, sorry, review, love you all, will write as soon as I get back! BYEEEEEEEE!  
HolyHephaestus  
XxxX**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes, I am back. The last chapter was awful I understand. And I left you with a cliff-hanger. That was mean of me. But I have been really busy lately, and I didn't have much time for writing/updating which was silly. Because I love writing this story-it's like my life now! So I'm going to write this chapter now. I'm not very good at these notes. Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO.**

On the 14th May, I shadow travelled to the creek in Camp Half-Blood. I had the heart in my pocket, and Maddy's present in my hands. I took a few deep breaths, and walked briskly to the cabins. I reached the Hypnos cabin, where somebody had tied balloons to the door. I knocked on the wooden door and waited. The door was flung open by Maddy, who stopped smiling as soon as she saw who it was.  
"Zoe?" I nodded. "I thought...nobody knew...how could you do that...I hate you!" She engulfed me into a huge hug, letting me know that I was forgiven for leaving without telling her.

We walked into the cabin, where everyone was awake. There were more people than just the Hypnos kids-I saw the Stolls, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris and Louisa to name a few. I looked around, and noticed that even though there was party music playing, everyone looked a little sad, and droopy. Their eyes showed confusion, even though they smiled at me.  
"What happened?" I whispered to myself.  
"A lot has changed since you've left Zoe." Maddy whispered back. When Clarisse saw me, she leapt up and walked over.  
"Oi, girly. I need to talk to you." She dragged me by the arm outside, but I managed to shove Maddy's present to Maddy.

Clarisse sat me down nearby the cabin.  
"Right. Since you've left, a lot has happened. Piper and Leo" I cringed. "Have left with some goat guy to Nevada or wherever to find demigod kids. But that's not why everyone is sad. Around the same time that you vanished and Piper and Leo went away, Percy went missing. Annabeth said goodnight, and in the morning he was gone." I couldn't hide my horror.  
"Gone? Like...vanished?"  
"Yeah. Annabeth had a dream from Hera telling her she would find a clue to Percy's disappearance at the Grand Canyon. Something about a guy with one shoe. And you know how well Hera gets on with Annabeth girly. So yeah, she and Butch from the Iris cabin are headed there tomorrow. Where's your brother by the way?"  
"Still in the Underworld...why?"  
"Oh...some message I need you to give him. The Hunters came back again while you were gone by the way. That friend of yours...the rainbow girl-"  
"Izzy."  
"-joined them." I took a sharp breath in. Clarisse smiled at me and stood up, brushing the grass off her jeans. She pulled me up, and we walked back over to the Hypnos cabin. I must have still looked pretty startled-that was how I was feeling-so Clarisse stopped me by the door and whispered "breathe Death girl". Then she burst out laughing. I smiled awkwardly, took a deep breath and walked back in towards my friends.

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting in a circle watching Maddy open her presents. Annabeth had given her a book on what dreams mean, and the Stolls had given her a new camp shirt (probably stolen). When she opened her bracelet, she gasped and immediately put it on. She smiled at me, and gave me a big hug. Truly, I had missed my friends.

"So where's Nico?" Maddy asked casually. I looked at her strangely. When did she care where Nico was? Then I looked at her closely and burst out laughing. There was a faint blush covering her face.  
"Oh my gods Maddy, you fancy Nico!" The boys awkwardly got up and left, or fell asleep, sensing a girl chat. The other girls in the room-Annabeth, Clarisse, Louisa and some of Maddy's sisters- started giggling.  
"NO I don't. I'm just curious as to where he is."  
We all looked at each other and burst into fresh giggles.  
"You so do Maddy!"  
"Aww you're blushing!"  
"You'd make a cute couple!"  
"I'll set you up if you want-find out what he think of you. He is my brother!"  
"Would you?" We laughed again. "Fine, I like him. But would actually set us up...like really?" We cheered triumphantly. I nodded. "What are friends for? Plus you can wear black together!"  
"I don't wear black. Just dark colours. And you only think that because you wear...used to wear...the brightest darn clothes in the universe."  
I scowled. "Whatever. That was when people trusted me, so whatever." Annabeth sighed.  
"Zoe listens. We do trust you. You're one of our best friends. It's just...maybe it's time to forgive Leo; he's pretty much forgiven you. And I'm going with Butch tomorrow to pick up Leo, Piper and Gleeson. Maybe you could make up with them, come back to Camp?" I sighed.  
"You know, in a way I have forgiven them. Piper, not so much, because she wouldn't even listen to me. But Leo..." I brushed away tears from the corners of my eyes. "I just...really...really...miss him." And so I burst into a fresh set of tears. I was getting more and more pathetic. Whatever happened to tough Zoe, who never cried? After a few minutes of everyone awkwardly comforting me, I stood up, and brushed away my tears. "Right. I'm going to go back to my cabin, get dressed, maybe wear some yellow or something brighter, and Iris-message Hades, telling him I want to stay at camp."

Twenty minutes later I was feeling much more like my old self. I was wearing a bright orange camp shirt tucked into some blue high-waisted shorts. On my feet I had some white high-tops with orange stripes. I was about to do something no demigod had ever returned from looking normal. Visit the Aphrodite cabin.

"What do you want?" Called a voice from inside the Barbie house.  
"Umm it's Zoe, can I come in please?" The door opened and I saw Drew peering out at me.  
"Oh, you! Of course you can come in, you were the one who made Dumpster Girl leave, and restore my throne as Head Councillor!" I got a couple of dirty looks. "And of course, we don't look down on you for what you did-it was for LOVE! That makes you, like, my best friend hun!" I wasn't sure if that was a compliment, or an insult. Coming from Drew it was probably a mix of both.  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I was going to ask if you guys had any... I don't know; stuff to make hair grow back?" All the Aphrodite kids started nodding, and commenting on how scruffy my hair looked, how I really needed a makeover. A couple of them sat me down on a stool, in front of a big dressing table. They covered the mirror with a cloth and pulled out all sorts of makeup utensils.  
"Umm girls, I don't really need a whole makeover, just the hair... Ow! Careful with the mascara! No, red lipstick is a tad too much for camp don't you think? No? What the Hades is that? An eyelash curler? What even is an eyelash curler?"

I emerged a while later with long hair again-long blonde curls that cascaded down my back. That was the good news. The bad news was that my face was plastered in makeup, mascara, lipstick, eyeliner, stuff I didn't even have names for. I felt like everyone was staring at me, and I probably looked like a Barbie doll. On my way back to the Hades cabin-to wash away the makeup, I bumped into a girl I had never seen before.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Zoe by the way, daughter of Hades. What's your name?" I stuck out my hand. The girl stared at it. I lowered it.  
"Me llamo Sierra. The daughter of Khione. So you are the infamous Zoe James. Death Girl. The girl who broke Leo's heart." I stared at her.  
"How do you..."  
"Know that? Why Leo told me of course. He tells me everything. That's because we're so in love. He finally got over you." Each word broke my heart.  
"Right, yes. Of course he has. Well, I must be off-"  
"Oh, but don't leave Zoe. Not yet. I haven't got to know you yet. My mother would be most disappointed if we were on bad terms before I killed you."

**Another cliff-hanger. And a short chapter. But yeah, welcome to Sierra. As you can see, she's evil. Looks like lots of people are out to get Zoe. What can you expect, she's a child of the Big 3! And next chapter we'll see Leo again. Yay! Review if you've missed him. Review if you haven't. Review anyway, because they make me happy. Wooooooo! :D**

**HolyHephaestus  
XxxX**


	27. Chapter 27

Hola mis amigos! It is I, HolyHephaestus! And I updated 2 chapters! :D yay for you guys! 16 reviews guys-WOW. That's freaking awesome. Anyone want to donate any more? ;) I am considering doing a Q and A, if anyone has any burning questions they want answered, ask away. If you want to get a sneak peek, perhaps I shall let slip a few secrets. Teeheehee. So yeah. And ALSO (this is nearly it I promise) I think I may have forgotten to disclaim last chapter. So...here is one suitable for two chapters.

I HAVE NOT EVER OWNED, OR DO OWN THE HoO AND PJO SERIES. I AM NOT LYING OR JOKING. MOST OF THIS NONSENSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN, AND IS SENSE THAT I HAVE SCRAMBLED.

How was that?

"Oh, but don't leave Zoe. Not yet. I haven't got to know you yet. My mother would be most disappointed if we were on bad terms before I killed you."

Kill me. Why does everyone want to kill me? I smiled at Sierra nervously, then backed away, before breaking into a run towards my cabin. When I glanced over my shoulder, I couldn't see her following me, thank Zeus. I reached the glowing green torches of the Hades cabin and slammed the door shut, catching my breath. To calm myself, I took a long hot shower, washing away most of the Aphrodite cabins makeup. When I looked more myself, I dried my now-long hair, and tied it up into a bun. I grabbed a couple of drachmas from the dresser, and walked back to the bathroom. I turned on the hot tap, and threw one into the steam.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Hades in the Underworld."

An image formed in the mist. I heard ballroom music, and squinted at the image, only to see Hades and Persephone dancing together. I quickly slashed my hand through the image, not wanting to disrupt the rare romantic moment. I pulled out another coin and threw it into the rainbows, this time asking to see Nico. When Nicos face appeared, he looked worried.

"Zoe! Are you okay? What's happened?"

I decided against telling him about Sierra.

"I'm fine Nico! Can you tell Dad-LATER-that I've decided to come back to camp? I've really missed everyone! And also, why don't you come back? It seems everyone's missed you too! Plus I know someone who REAAALLLYY wants you back! Bye!" And I broke off the connection, turning off the tap as well. I snickered to myself, and got into my pyjamas, ready for the last dreamless sleep I'd have for a while. I snuggled into the duvet and closed my eyes.

I awoke to someone hitting me gently. I buried further under the covers and scowled sleepily. The blankets were torn off me, leaving me in my pyjama shorts and T-shirt, exposed to the cold. I leapt up angrily, looking for my blanket thief. Nico stood there, pillow in one hand, my blanket in the other.

"NICO!" I yelled, and tackled him with a hug, knocking him onto the floor.

"Oh no Zoe. You know what this means." He chucked my blanket and pillow onto my bunk. I backed away, knowing what he was planning. "TICKLE FIGHT!" He grabbed me around my waist, tickling me so that I screamed with laughter. Can I just say, Nico is one of those people who tickle horribly, not because he scratches you, or because his fingers dig into you, but because he is someone who somehow knows your' most ticklish places, and for me this is my waist and my stomach. He had me shaking on the floor with laughter, head buried into a pillow, attempting to kick Nico away. The door flung open and in strode that girl from yesterday...Sierra. Nico leapt up and walked over to her. I scrambled backwards on horror-not just because she'd seen me in my pajamas.

"Hey, umm...I'm Nico, sorry, but umm, who are you? Why have you come here to the humble house of Hades?"

"I am Sierra Valencia. The daughter of Khione. I have come to your 'house' to talk to your sister. The one who's calls herself Zoe. She is in debt to me. She ran away yesterday from me. She owes me my honour."

I stood forward, trying to look brave in my 'Sponge Bob Square Pants' shorts and white T-shirt. "I owe you nothing Sierra. You told me you and your mother wanted to kill me. That's why I ran away from her Nico."

Nico watched me carefully before turning back to the daughter of Khione.

"Yeah, umm, if you tried to kill my sister then, sorry but you're going to have to leave-woah!" The last part was because Sierra had tried to shoot some sort of magic at Nico, and he had only just managed to duck it. The dressing table became encased in ice. "Yeah, you just made an enemy out of the god of death, girly." He snapped his fingers and the ground rumbled. Three skeletons rose.

"Too scared to take me on yourself James?" Sierra sneered. "Have to rely on your big brother and his nasty-wasty skeletons to defeat me?"

I growled. I walked over to my dresser and rummaged through the draws quickly. Then I found what I was looking for "An iPod?" I rolled my eyes at Nico's blatant comment. I pressed a button at the bottom and a Stygien Iron blade slid out. The last thing Leo had given me.

"Oh! Like Percy's sword!" Nico cried, collapsing his skeletons. I turned back to Sierra, who was holding a sword that appeared to be made of ice. I stalked forwards and she walked backwards in her long white dress, until we were standing in the middle of the green.

"Rules." I snapped. "I win, you leave me, Nico and Leo alone. You win-"

"And I get to turn you into a statue for my mother's court! Very well! I swear it upon the River Styx."

I swore as well, then raised my sword.

She swung hers towards me, but I managed to parry away the sword with the blade of mine. I lunged in, and she blocked with her sword. After 5 minutes of parrying, I knocked her sword away and she screamed with frustration. She raised her hands and threw a ball of (probably deadly) snow at me.

"Powers are against the rules!" I yelled, knocking it away with my sword.

"You never made me swear that James!" Sierra shouted back, throwing a deadly sharp icicle at me. I hit it away with my sword like a baseball bat, but as soon as the blade touched the ice, it became freezing cold. It glowed blue, and the blade shattered into a million pieces. I dropped it and looked up at her, a new rage burning though my veins. Leo had made that. I raised my left hand and the ground shook. A flurry of gem stones rose into the air.

"You. Broke. My. Sword."

The stones flew towards her, and she laughed, the stones ripping parts of her dress, but bouncing off her dress. She pointed at me, but nothing happened. I laughed this time, but too late. I glanced down at my feet, and saw that they were encased in ice, growing up my legs, body, arms, holding me in place. She left my head free, that was all. The crowd who had gathered gasped. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe with all the ice compressing on my chest. I growled at her, but I couldn't even wiggle my fingers. The ice was burning me in that way that extreme cold does. If I had been able to move, I probably would have been shaking like a leaf.

That was when Chiron came out.

"Sierra Valencia. Come with me NOW!"

I had never heard Chiron shout before, neither had the others by the reaction he got. Sierra skulked inside and the rest of the campers trailed back to their usual activities. Nico came and sat cross-legged by my feet.

"Well that went well." I sighed. "Remind me why I'm trapped inside a blooming block of ice?"

Nico winked at me. His nimble fingers plucked out strands of grass, whirling them around his thumb."Remind me to wear warmer clothes next time too." Then it was Nicos turn to sigh.

"Look Zoe. The most important thing now is that there is no 'next time'. We've got to keep you safe, because it seems like Gaia is targeting you. That means you're probably part of something important. Like a prophecy. Like Percy was you know."

I didn't want to be important. But at that moment, before I could tell Nico that, a chariot drawn by pegasi suddenly flew into sight. One of the wheels was on fire, and the chariot seemed to be aiming for the canoe lake. With a massive SPLASH the chariot hit the water, the pegasi managing to save themselves and fly over to the stables. Most people ran over to the beach, eager to see what had happened. I could tell Will wouldn't be happy with his chariot being broken, and saw him marching over that way with his siblings in tow. Nico and I were left, awkwardly standing (or in my case frozen) near the cabins. I heard a collective sigh, and everybody started wandering back.

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered what Clarisse had mentioned yesterday. "Annabeth and Butch went to find Percy and pick up Piper, Leo and that satyr guy!"

You could practically see the cogs turning in Nicos mind, and finally the light bulb flashing. What I don't think he realized was that despite how cold I was, I was excited. More excited than ever before. I heard footsteps approaching from behind, someone complaining, and another voice explaining something.

"Sierra really needs to stop freezing random people dude, tell her to relax. And stop challenging people."

"Will man, she's just settling in. She's never been around people, and it's taking her some getting used to. Hey! I'm really sorry that you got frozen by Sierra, she has a few...issues. So yeah I'm going to get you out." The speaker moved around so he could see my face. I watched as the emotions scrolled across his face. Panic. Disbelief. Pain. Anger. More pain. "I...Zoe..."

"Hello Leo."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish's, before hardening. "Leo, look, I'm so sorry, if you get me out of here I'll explain it all to you properly, I swear I will!"

He blinked. Leo took a few deep breaths and held out his hand. The moment that his hand touched the ice, it started to water, loosening it's grip on me. My arms were freed, then my torso, then my legs. I staggered forwards a couple of steps, but Leo caught me. I breathed in that familiar smell, oil and tabasco sauce, and that's what did it to me. I wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing. He stiffened, but after a moment awkwardly hugged me back. Somehow I knew that this minute, this wonderful minute, made up for four months apart. And that's also when I knew that I was in love with Leo Valdez.

SQUEEE ROMANCE! *starts singing 'love is in the air'* Finally Leo is back! And hugging Zoe! YAY! Awkward for Will and Nico watching though... So I've asked my friend to do chapter 28 as well, I really hope that you guys will like it! Also, I just want to thank each and every one of you guys for your reviews, because they make me WANT to write more, because I know people are excited for the next chapter! Keep Reviewing though-when I am reading I find that I read the ones with the most reviews! Anything you want to say, say it! I'll answer your questions in the next chapters, and if you want to have a certain THING happening in the next chapters, I'll try and put it in. Because I love you guys :') anyway, this authors note is getting long enough, so I'm going to say FAREWELL now. BYE! (Keep reviewing!) HolyHephaestus XxxX


	28. Chapter 28

Sup dudes and dudettes. First, some important buisness to attend to. Hippyatheart, had been the only one to ask a question to me. Hippyatheart said "what is the plural of moose?" I declare. Believe it or not, the plural is actually 'mice' or 'meese' depending on which ever you prefer. though this is also the plural of 'mouse'. Funny things these plurals! But yeah, this is the next chapter! Expect gushy feelings and romance because I've written too much angst recently.

When I finally let go of Leo, Nico and Will had gone, and Leos shoulder was covered in a patch of my tears. "Oh Styx, I'm sorry Leo!"  
"I know" he almost whispered. "I am too."  
"No, don't apologize Leo, you haven't done anything-"  
"Yes I have so don't pretend you're the only one who has faults. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't yours. It's a mix. I reacted badly and wouldn't let you explain. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for running away as well, I ran to the wilderness school with Piper and Coach Hedge. And Jason. But I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Forgive me?"  
I gaped at him. "Leo, I...yes of course I forgive you, idiot. I forgave you the second I walked away. I regretted that for the whole time I was in the Underworld with Nico, and Holy Zeus, I missed you so badly!"  
"I did too, I missed you. And I was never angry at you, only at me." He grabbed my wrist and held it up. "I'm so sorry for...for...THIS." The black mark stood out against my pale skin. I didn't know what to say. What to do.  
"I missed you so much, so so much, let's never ever fight again!"  
He laughed. "If you insist Death Girl." I was engulfed in another embrace, inhaling the smell of machine oil and static electricity.  
I pulled back.

"Leo, why do you smell of electricity wires over-heating? And is that dust in your hair gold?"  
Leo blushed. "Yeah, on the way here we got attacked by some storm-spirit venti coffee things. But Jason managed to kill 2, the other took Coach Hedge with him.  
"Who is Jason again...?"  
"Oh, he was our friend at the Wilderness School. A demigod too. He's with Piper. They sort of are going out now. But at the moment Drew was taking him to see Chiron"  
"Aww I'm pleased for her! Especially after what happened with Nico. Though I feel sorry for him having to be looked after by Drew. That would be a nightmare!"  
He laughed in the way that I had missed so much.  
I had to ask him about Sierra.  
"Leo who is Sierra?"  
"Sierra? Oh, she's a daughter of Khione. Got to camp the day you left. All dramatic like, frozen in a chunk of ice like you were. But she only spoke spanish. I was sort of her...her...penpal, in the Wilderness School. Taught her English via Iris-Message." He snorted.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" The snort turned into a spluttering cough.  
'No! Why the Hades would you think that Zoe?"  
"She...she...said. She said you loved her."  
"Well then she's got the wrong end of the stick. I certainly don't love her, and she's not my girlfriend. Besides, I'm so not over you." I looked up. "What? It's true Zoe."  
I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him, a kiss to show that I wasn't over him either, that I wanted him back in my life.  
And then I pulled away.  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean...I understand..." I buried my face in my hands.  
"Don't be sorry" Leo half-whispered. "I want...I mean, do you...would you be my girlfriend again?"  
I looked up. "Of course I will silly!" I I hugged him again.

10 minutes later we were in the Hades cabin. I was listening to Leo tell me about his new friend Jason, when there was a knock at the door. I opened it, and I found Nyssa there.  
"Hi Nyssa!"  
For the first time in a while she smiled at me. "Hey Zoe. Can I steal Leo from you? We need to talk to him about changes, what with Jake being the new head councillor, you know Leo stepped down before he left. Oh, and we need to inform him about the dragon problem." I nodded. Leo gave me a lopsided grin before kissing the top of my head and following Nyssa towards the forges. I smiled dreamily and shut the door again. Then I looked down at myself. I still needed to get changed. I mentally face-palmed, and pulled out some clothes. I laid out an orange camp shirt and some bright green jeans I had cut into shorts. I found the lime Dr Martens I had worn in the Underworld and laced them up too. Perfect.

NICO POV

I looked back over the day with a weird feeling. First, there had been that fight with Sierra, and Zoe had been frozen. Then, Leo had come back and Zoe had just FORGIVERN him. Not the ideal situation for the big brother. So, Will and I had walked away as soon as it started getting awkward. So then I was sitting on my own enjoying the silence.  
"Hi."  
I turned around. It was the girl from the Hypnos cabin, Zoe's friend. The British one...Maddy?  
"Umm...hi."  
"Mind if I sit here?" She pointed at the ground beside me. I shrugged and went back to looking at the water. After a while I turned back to her.  
"You're Zoe's friend Maddy right?" She grinned.  
"That's me. The one and only."  
"You were the one who put me to sleep when I was fighting Leo." I accused.  
She blushed. "Only because it was nessacary! Don't hold that against me dude!" It was my turn to grin at her, shoving my shoulder against hers. She returned the gesture.

There was another pause, but it wasn't awkward anymore.  
"You know" she turned around suddenly. "I only come here when I'm feeling really upset. But today...my best friend has come back and everything's cool. Why do I still feel awful?"  
I thought for a while. The same thing was sort of happening to me. I knew what I had been about to do, visit Hazel, but I couldn't. Not now that Maddy was here, however soothing I found her presence. And then my mouth opened.  
"I have somewhere to show you. It's a...it's a secret, so you can't tell anyone about it, not even Zoe." She nodded. "Baisically, you know how we're children of the Greek gods? And those gods have Roman counterparts? There's another camp, somewhere just for the children of those gods. They know me there, and I sort of have another sister, Hazel. You can't tell anyone about this. Swear it on the River Styx."  
"I...I swear it. But why can't we tell anyone Nico?"  
"I think the gods have kept us apart for a reason Maddy, but I think I want to show you there. But remember, you are a child of Somnus there. Better they believe you a child of a Roman god, than try to kill you for being a Greek imposter." She gulped nervously, but slipped her hand in mine. I blushed slightly, then concentrated on where I wanted to go. The Caldecott tunnel, California. The shadows engulfed us.

Woo! Cliffhanger again! Now, listen here kiddies. I've asked my friend very nicely to write the next chapter as well. I think she will do a good job, and hope you guys do too. Be nice to her, and keep reviewing! Oh, and did you think this chapter was a tad too cilched? I think it might've been *sad face* BYE :D  
HolyHephaestus  
XxxX


End file.
